


Utopia

by ayelenrock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Naga, Universe Alteration, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: En lo más profundo del Valle de los Reyes, Yugi se encuentra en un mundo inimaginable donde los dioses gobernaron sobre una tierra llena de cosas que el mundo real nunca podría tener. Bajo la atenta mirada de sus dioses, se da cuenta de que había mucho para él cuando entró en lo que solo podría describirse como una utopía.fics de zephyrdragon362, tengo su permiso para traducirlo
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mobiumshipping
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Utopia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937861) by [zephyrdragon362](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362). 



> fics de zephyrdragon362, tengo su permiso para traducirlo
> 
> Nombre en ingles: Utopia
> 
> Nombre en español: Utopia

El aire estaba húmedo cuando una pequeña forma emergió de la gran carpa entre otras más pequeñas, mientras el equipo de excavación se despertaba lentamente a un nuevo día. El pequeño hombre colgó sus brazos sobre su cabeza en un estiramiento lánguido antes de sonreír un poco. Estaba con su equipo de exploración en un sitio de excavación privado del Faraón sin nombre. Durante tanto tiempo, los libros de historia han eclipsado la presencia de un líder tan intrépido, sin tener en cuenta sus logros y su lugar en la construcción de la gran tierra de Egipto.

Ubicado en el corazón del Valle de los Reyes, es donde estaban ubicados, y el pequeño hombre no podría estar más feliz de ver las tumbas de los diversos reyes que fueron enterrados allí, pero nada superará la necesidad de ver la historia del faraón sin nombre. Hasta ahora no ha aparecido nada de grandeza, pero aún no había perdido la esperanza. Cuando sonó la campana del desayuno, el campamento se movió un poco más con la promesa de una comida abundante antes de trabajar bajo el sol implacable.

-¡Levántate y brilla, señoras! ¡Tenemos un largo día por delante!-Un grito jactancioso llamó al traqueteo de ollas y utensilios, y el hombre sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa para comenzar a comer

-¡Yugi! ¿De verdad crees que encontraremos algo hoy?- Un tipo preguntó mientras se dejaba caer junto a él con su plato:

-Espero que sí. Estas tierras están maduras de historia y no debería haber forma de que no podamos encontrar algo que valga la pena-

-Bueno, por supuesto, puedes encontrar casi cualquier cosa de reyes y reinas ya escritos en los libros de historia, pero este Faraón sin nombre, has estado empeñado en esto por algún tiempo- Otro habló mientras se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Yugi.

-Bueno, ha sido un sueño mío. Mi jii-chan me había dicho antes que él vino a este lugar y encontro la tumba del faraón sin nombre, pero después de eso, cuando la gente le pregunto para que ellos mismos exploraran, nunca fue encontrado de nuevo. Pero creo que está ahí afuera y lo encontraré tal como el lo había hecho- Yugi habló valientemente.

Los hombres que se reunieron se rieron ante suentusiasmo y continuaron comiendo antes de que fuera hora de trabajar. El día fue largo y el calor sofocante mientras la gente trabajaba cuidadosamente alrededor de su área cerrada. El codirector de la excavación supervisó a todos mientras Yugi trabajaba en un pequeño rincón del sitio. Limpiándose la frente, miró a los demás y sonrió mientras veía a todos trabajar tan duro para ayudarlo a realizar su sueño. Sugoroku había fallecido un año antes, contándole a Yugi la historia de la tumba del faraón sin nombre cuando Yugi le preguntó y le dijo que lo que había visto era como un paraíso utópico, una diferencia drástica de cualquier otra tumba en el Valle de los Reyes, como si la magia del faraón sin nombre interviniera en una belleza tan etérea.

Le dijo antes de que diera su último aliento que, como Motou, sería capaz de encontrar el lugar con su corazón.

Yugi tomó esas palabras muy en serio y provocó esto para ver el lugar él mismo como lo había hecho su jii-chan antes que él. Él tarareó mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente para desempolvar un trozo de roca, algunos jeroglíficos ocultos pero desgastados grabados allí. Tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de que el sonido fue silenciado a su alrededor aparte del viento, una ráfaga particularmente fuerte levantó la cabeza y delante de él se posó un pájaro. Pero este no era un pájaro cualquiera. Los colores de sus plumas eran una brillante mezcla de colores que funcionaban juntos, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y una luminiscencia que lo rodeaba y que la luz del sol no le daba.

De pie, Yugi miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie a su alrededor -¿A dónde fueron todos ...- susurró antes de volverse hacia el ave que aún estaba frente a él. Después de un tiempo, extendió sus alas en toda su longitud y despegó, dando vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Yugi antes de despegar en otra dirección. Sin saber a dónde lo llevaría, pero cada vez más curioso, siguió al pájaro fuera del sitio y hacia el desierto.

Cuando alguien llamó a Yugi, en el lugar que estaba trabajando, se encontraron sus herramientas y pincel esparcidos. Ninguna señal de que el estuviera allí en primer lugar, ni siquiera la vista de las huellas de las botas que dicen que dejó el lugar.

-¿...Yugi?-

* * *

Aún corriendo, Yugi estaba cada vez más fatigado cuando el sol del desierto se posó sobre él. El sudor empapaba su camisa y su frente, sus púas rebeldes caían del calor -Cuánto tiempo...- susurró antes de que el pájaro graznara y levantó la vista, encontrándose en una entrada abierta a una tumba. El pájaro se instaló en la parte superior del arco, mirando hacia él de manera calculadora. -¿Yo... entro...?- le preguntó al pájaro de arriba y volvió a sonar. El parpadeó mientras miraba dentro de la oscura entrada. La fresca brisa se sentía bien en su piel enrojecida y la posibilidad de que hubiera un manantial natural dentro del que pudiera tomar agua era tentadora. Encogiéndose de hombros y esperando poder encontrar el camino de regreso afuera después de explorar, entró en la oscuridad. El pájaro lo había observado antes de cerrar los ojos mientras desaparecía y con él, la entrada a la misteriosa tumba.

El camino estaba oscuro y Yugi se movió a un lado para usar la pared plana para guiarse -Ah... en mi prisa, dejé todo en el sitio. Al menos podría haber traído mi linterna... - murmuraba mientras continuaba su camino. Una brisa fresca sopla hacia él, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio, pero la ráfaga también cubrió el sonido de una forma moviéndose en la oscuridad. Una aguda mirada carmesí observó mientras el caminaba por el pasillo a ciegas y lamía suavemente sus labios antes del cierre y la presencia desapareció por completo del área. No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado, pero el corredor se sentía interminable y, pensando que sería inútil continuar más, se giró para irse solo para encontrar que un muro había bloqueado el camino por donde había venido.

-Cómo...-

Yugi extendió la mano para tocarlo, pensando que podría ser una ilusión de su mente febril, pero la piedra era lisa y sólida -Es real... ¿Estoy atrapado?- preguntó, con el miedo arrastrándose por sus venas cuando se dio la vuelta, pero la vista que lo saludó no era nada de lo que esperaba. Allí delante de él había otro gran arco, decorado con gemas invaluables y filamentos de oro que llenaban los jeroglíficos grabados en la piedra. A través de dicho arco había un tramo de tierra, la hierba verde cubría la extensión mientras los edificios se elevaban hacia los cielos que parecían infinitos.

El agua fluía libremente hacia un río desde una cascada cercana y ese río desembocaba en un lago donde las cañas crecían y florecían. Había personas que parecían jóvenes y sanas mientras caminaban por la grandeza de una ciudad que estaba frente a él. Las tierras de cultivo estaban siendo cultivadas y los hombres fuertes y capaces cosechaban cosechas mientras los niños merodeaban por las calles limpias, jugando y riendo alegremente. Las mujeres compraban o barrían afuera, una incluso parada en el piso de sus tejados para colgar la ropa. En general, esto era completamente diferente de la ciudad de Luxor en la que se había quedado una vez antes de que comenzaran su excavación.

-Es... hermoso... como... como una...-

-¿Como una utopía?- Una voz intervino y él saltó, girándose para ver a un hombre parado allí -Bienvenido. Veo que tu corazón te ha guiado a este hermoso mundo- habló y Yugi parpadeó. 

-Yo... ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. Había un pájaro... y lo seguí... y llegué a la entrada de esta tumba y entré. Pensé que el corredor sería demasiado largo e intenté salir solo para encontrar un muro en mi camino...- Yugi comenzó a explicar, pero el hombre se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba su mano.

-Puede parecer aterrador y extraño, pero te aseguro que somos gente amable y estamos listos para recibir a los visitantes. Los dioses nos vigilan en especie aquí y estoy seguro de que también recibirán una cara nueva y fresca- habló mientras conducía a Yugi por el camino de tierra hacia la ciudad.

-Yo... ¿qué es este lugar?-

-Como dije, una utopía. Una tierra libre de los límites del reino mortal-

Yugi asintió y no pregunto más mientras lo guiaban. El hombre comenzó a hablar de cómo floreció este lugar, provocado por la voluntad de los grandes dioses. Han formado esta tierra y trajeron a las personas que tenían el deseo de un nuevo hogar desde Egipto, lo que demuestra que estas personas son viejas, incluso antiguas. Pero mientras Yugi miraba sus expresiones felices, no se veían muy diferentes de las personas aquí en el mundo moderno, excepto por su estado de vestimenta que combinaba con el estilo de Khemet grabado en esculturas de pared que se colocaron en otras tumbas.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad ocupada, la gente saludó a Yugi con calidez, como si él no fuera un extraño o diferente a ellos. Yugi estaba bastante asombrado, pero saludó y sonrió, incluso tomando una manzana y una jarra de agua que le trajeron dos niños antes de que volvieran corriendo hacia su madre que esperaba. Al comer la manzana, se detuvieron en el centro de la ciudad donde se erigió una estatua gigante. En el gran pedestal de joyas había dos figuras imponentes, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Yugi fue que las figuras no eran figuras en absoluto. Mientras que su mitad superior era humana, su mitad inferior era larga y con forma de serpentina, coincidiendo en especie con la mitología hindú de la gran serpiente, los Naga.

-¿Son tus dioses?- preguntó mientras miraba al hombre.

-Sí, los grandes dioses que formaron esta tierra. Su magia es lo que mantiene este lugar próspero para nosotros, brindándonos abundante generosidad, aire limpio y longevidad. Les brindamos ofrendas para su orientación y protección continuas- habló, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba, con el puño colocado en la palma en señal de respeto. Yugi observó el movimiento antes de colocar la jarra para hacer lo mismo.

-Esta es una tierra hermosa y me siento honrado de haber sido guiado aquí. Por favor, ¿me mostrarás más?- El hombre sonrió y asintió. 

-Por supuesto-

* * *

El hombre, Asim, mostró todo de su tierra, llevando a Yugi deleite más allá de la razón al ver cuán lejos se extendían sus tierras. La magia definitivamente era potente para un lugar que debería estar en una tumba que no es grande en este punto. De pie en una colina, Yugi juntó las manos maravillado -Vives en un mundo tan glorioso. Estoy feliz de que nadie más haya descubierto este lugar aparte de mí, pero incluso yo nunca podría hablar de esto con la gente- Yugi susurró. Asim se rió entre dientes mientras se acariciaba la cabeza. 

-Incluso si lo hicieras, nadie podría encontrar este lugar. Solo los elegidos por los grandes dioses son guiados aquí- habló y Yugi asintió, sonriendo un poco. 

-Entonces me siento honrado de ser elegido para ver un lugar así- Asim asintió antes de mirar hacia él. -Puede haber otra razón por la que te han guiado aquí- Yugi se giro para mirarlo, con curiosidad.

-¿Oh?-

-Si porque...- Antes de que Asim pudiera explicar, otra ráfaga, más dura que la que Yugi había sentido antes, los golpeó y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, jadeó cuando vio lo que estaba delante de él -Los grandes dioses...- el susurró. Como Yugi susurraba, las formas de los grandes dioses de la estatua en el centro de la ciudad estaban ante ellos. La piel bronceada brillaba al sol, los brazaletes dorados acentuaban sus brazos y muñecas mientras estaban teñidos, los paños de seda se envolvían alrededor de su cintura donde la costura de la carne se junta con escamas.

Ambos parecían similares el uno al otro y aún más se parecía a él también, pero definitivamente había diferencias entre los tres que se podía detectar. Por un lado, el que parecía ser el más mayor tenía los ojos carmesí y el cuerpo afilados, un poco más construidos para la contraparte más pequeña a su lado, que era ágil, más claro y tenía cerezas salpicadas de manchas violetas. El dios ágil mostraba el cuerpo de una serpiente que coincide con el de la cobra real, el oro y el negro formaban un patrón atractivo en su cuerpo. Mientras que el dios construido mostraba la forma más majestuosa y elegante de la Mamba Negra, atractivas escamas negras que se enrollan entre sí.

-Asim, ¿es este nuestro nuevo visitante?-

-Sí, mi señor. Estaba a punto de hablar de la otra razón por la que fue guiado hasta aquí como invitado-

-Nos encargaremos de eso. Regresa a la puerta-

Asim asintió y se inclinó antes de inclinarse a Yugi cuando se fue. Yugi lo saludó y se giró para mirar a los dos dioses. 

-Te agradezco humildemente que hayas hecho una audiencia para una persona tan simple como yo- saludó Yugi, inclinándose ante ellos.

-Levanta la cabeza, pequeño. Eres un regalo y, por lo tanto, no tienes que inclinarte ante nosotros- El dios construido habló, bajando para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿re-regalo? Oh, no, solo soy un simple y pequeño arqueólogo- El ágil se rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba, el cuerpo de la serpiente se movía para enrollarse alrededor de él. 

-Ah, pero es verdad. Tenemos ojos en todas partes en el mundo exterior y eras una vista rara. No pudimos evitar traerte aquí, a nuestro mundo- dijo antes de mirar hacia el otro -¿Verdad, Atem?-

-Correcto, Yami-

Yugi se sonrojó un poco antes de temblar cuando las escamas rozaron la piel expuesta. Yami sonrió un poco antes de mirar a Atemu, obteniendo un asentimiento de él en respuesta. -¿Te gustaría ver nuestro palacio? Un invitado estimado como tu debería tener el lujo de venir al cielo- dijo Yami . 

-¡¿Oh enserio?! Oh... quiero decir, sería un honor- Yugi respondió, casi aturdido ante una oportunidad tan rara. Para encontrar dioses y venir a su palacio. Parece demasiado, como un sueño hecho realidad, y podría haber sido muy bien con tal lugar existente. 

Yami asintió mientras levantaba a Yugi en sus brazos, obteniendo un chillido lindo que lo hizo reír antes de que las ráfagas de viento comenzará a rodearlos.

Yugi cerró los ojos una vez más en respuesta y sintió su estómago caer como si se hubieran despegado del suelo hacia el cielo. Cuando no sintió más movimiento, oyó la voz sacarina de Atemu para abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, jadeó cuando miró el palacio gigante que se extendía ante él. La piedra brillaba a la luz del sol que sombreaba, las agujas se alzaban mientras la hierba verde se mecía con la brisa. Miró a su alrededor para ver que, de hecho, estaban literalmente en el cielo, con nubes que se ondulaban lentamente debajo de ellos, los huecos en la materia que fluía mostraban que estaban bastante lejos.

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa- Yami dijo mientras se deslizaba por las escaleras y hacia las grandes puertas de madera, Atem avanzó para abrirlas y reveló el amplio espacio interior. Los pilares se alzaban en los pasillos, grandes escaleras que subias al segundo piso a la derecha. Más habitaciones con puertas cerradas se alineaban en la pared, mientras que un arco abierto en la parte de atrás conducía a un comedor con una gran cocina más adentro. Yugi entró, completamente asombrado por el palacio mientras los dos dioses lo seguían detrás.

-Debes estar hambriento de tu largo viaje. Permítanos brindarle una gran festín- Atemu habló mientras aplaudía y así, los sirvientes comenzaron a preparar la mesa del comedor. Con el paso de más, Yugi fue llevado a la mesa por Yami y el se sentó en una silla mientras Atem se enroscaba a su lado. Se trajo comida y se puso sobre la mesa junto con jarras, una que contenía agua y la otra el mejor vino y Yugi simplemente no sabía qué elegir. Había faisán y codorniz, frutas recién lavadas y verduras perfectamente asadas, pan tibio que aún tenía vapor saliendo del horno.

Se colocaron platos dorados, utensilios y copas para los tres, los sirvientes se inclinaran y los dejaron comer -Excava, pequeño- Yami dijo mientras iba a tomar sus decisiones. Atem hizo lo mismo y Yugi miró todo lo que había allí. Todo era exquisito y seguramente no sabía por dónde empezar. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, tomó su tenedor y cuchillo para servirse una pequeña codorniz y algunas verduras a su plato.

Cortó un pequeño trozo de carne, lo mordió y su boca explotó con un sabor que ningún humano podría reproducir. Él tarareó de deleite mientras comía más para deleite de los dos dioses. -Veo que la comida es de su agrado- Atemu habló y después de tragar el bocado que tenía, asintió. 

-¡Oh si! Esto es delicioso y muy sabroso. Nunca se podría obtener algo para igualar esta calidad en Luxor- dijo Yugi 

-Ah Luxor, el moderno Tebas. La tierra ha madurado bastante bien desde nuestra partida- Yami dijo, haciendo que Yugi lo mirara hacia arriba.

-Oh, ¿has vivido en Egipto antes?-

-Bastante- Atem respondió, lamiéndose los dedos, la acción provocó un pequeño revuelo en Yugi que no esperaba. Cruzando las piernas debajo de la mesa, escuchó a Atem contar su historia, de cómo era Faraón y había gobernado un gran país antes de que su tiempo fuera tomado prematuramente. 

-Entonces... ¿eres el faraón sin nombre? Oh dios, he estado buscando tu tumba por tanto tiempo. Mi jii-chan me había contado mucho de lo que vio cuando entró en tu tumba en su día- Yugi dijo con un feliz aplauso. 

-Ah, entonces fue guiado aquí también por su corazón. Parece que ese hecho es algo que funciona muy bien en la familia- Yami dijo con una sonrisa sincera y Yugi se sonrojó un poco. 

-Seguramente puedo contarte más, pero primero, terminemos nuestra comida- Atem dijo, extendiendo la mano para agarrar una vid de uvas y las acerco.

Mientras sostenía la enredadera sobre la cabeza de Yugi, la atmósfera tomó un cambio drástico. Yugi tuvo el afortunado, o desafortunado dependiendo de cómo se vea la situación, el deseo de mirar hacia arriba y se quedó sin palabras mientras veía a los dos dioses aparentemente perdidos en su propio mundo. Atem, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sostena la enredadera más cerca de Yami, quien dejó que su lengua larga y con forma de serpiente, agregara más a su encanto de serpiente, para envolver la tierna carne de una sola uva, sacándola de la tallo y llevado a su boca.

Masticando alegremente, tarareo de alegría antes de tomar otro. Yugi observó durante unos segundos más antes de volver a su plato, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas mientras intentaba comer con manos temblorosas. Intentó no dar a conocer sus tendencias de que había estado observandolos, pero los dos dioses lo sabían mientras jugaban. Lo que Yugi no sabía y que nadie de la aldea de abajo le dijo era que los dos dioses, Yami y Atem, eran maestros en la manipulación; y que se podría pensar que usan su manipulación para burlarse de la psique humana y demostrar que eran dioses que tenían malicia para sus adoradores, pensarían mal.

En cambio, su manipulación se usa para el placer, usando las profundidades de su poder para hipnotizar a su pareja elegida... y hoy, el pequeño chico y encantador sería perfecto para quedarse para siempre con ellos . 

-¿Quieres agua?- Yugi parpadeó de su estupor y levantó la vista, viendo que Yami sostenía el tallo de la fruta comiendo, mientras Atem sostenía la jarra de agua. 

-Ah... sí, por favor...- susurró, inmediatamente tímido cuando Atem se echó a reír, vertiendo el agua en su copa, luego dejarlo en la mesa y alcanzar la jarra de vino.

Yugi tomó un sorbo de su agua antes de pasar al resto de su comida, escuchando el sonido de las bobinas de los dioses moviéndose a ambos lados de él, haciéndole volver a mirar hacia arriba y deseó no haberlo hecho ya que sus mejillas se enrojecieron nuevamente ante la vista que se le presentó. Como Atem había hecho antes, Yami le dio de comer las uvas que tenía en la mano, Atem se las comió directamente de la vid y, a cambio Atem inclinó la jarra para que Yami pudiera beber de ella. Yugi observó cómo su garganta se secaba con cada trago hábil del vino dulce antes de que trajeran la jarra 

La lengua se deslizó sobre sus labios para atrapar las gotas restantes que ss deslizaban, Yugi había deseado ser besado por esos labios empapados de vino. Yami le dio más uvas a Atem hasta que la vid estuvo terminada y dejó el tallo en el plato. Yugi sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba e hizo un sonido que llamó la atención del dúo.

-Ah, estás un poco sonrojado ¿Te gustaría hacer uso de nuestras cámaras de baño?- Atem pregunto, inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Yugi miró sus tonos carmesí, callado mientras se perdía en las profundidades. Yami sonrió mientras iba a tomar su plato, dejándolo a un lado mientras observaba. Atem siempre fue potente en su encanto, esa mirada en sus ojos cuando estaba listo permitiría que su control se filtre lentamente en el cerebro de los hechizados. Yugi asintió lentamente y Atem sonrió mientras volvía a levantarse, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Entonces, aventurémonos a las cámaras de baño- susurró. Aplaudio y los criados volvieron para limpiar la mesa.

Tomando la mano de Yugi, Atem lo condujo hacia las escaleras y ascendió, Yami lo siguió de cerca. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, avanzaron por el pasillo y se dirigieron a otra gran puerta que Yami abrió para revelar una gran cámara de baño hecha en piedra de marfil. El agua fluía libremente hacia la piscina profunda que definitivamente estaba hecha para albergar a los dos dioses si se bañaban juntos, mientras que las ollas de cerámica con delicados arreglos de nenúfares y lavanda dejaban un aroma impresionante para impregnar la habitación. Atem guio a Yugi a la piscina antes de enrollar su pequeña figura. Yugi miró a su alrededor con asombro en la amplia sala de baño antes de mirar a Atem -¿Realmente puedo bañarme aquí?-

-Por supuesto. Nos uniremos a ti, así que espero que no te importe- dijo, haciendo que el chico más pequeño se sonrojara una vez más, cuando Yami ya estaba desabrochándose el shendyt alrededor de su cintura, adornos dorados ya colocados en una cómoda almohada de zafiro que descansaba junto a la piscina. Una vez desnudo, Yami se deslizó en la piscina con un elegante deslizamiento, un sonido de satisfacción emergió de él mientras se sumergía profundamente en el agua hasta el cuello.

Yugi lo miró, encontrando difícil apartar los ojos hasta que el tirón de su pequeño chaleco le hizo mirar de nuevo a Atem -Ven, vamos a desnudarte y a meterte en el baño- Yugi asintió, tragando saliva mientras se quitaba el chaleco y luego el botón debajo. Atem tomó cada pieza cuando se la entregó, colocándola en una pequeña pila a su lado hasta que Yugi quedó al aire. Yami había observado y sonreía bajo la cubertura de agua, mirando a Atem con un destello de aprobación en sus ojos.

El dios mayor asintió antes de mover sus bobinas hasta que el extremo de su cola se enroscó alrededor de la delgada cintura de Yugi, haciéndolo chirriar un poco cuando lo levanto y lo deposito en el agua cerca de donde Yami se había asentado -Siéntate con él, ¿no?- Atem coaccionó mientras se desnudaba. Yugi asintió tímidamente, siendo modesto mientras mantenía sus manos en su regazo mientras Yami lo mojaba. Cuando Atem se unió a ellos, Yami se movió.

Yugi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que cuando Atem lo colocó en la piscina, lo coloco encima de la mitad de la serpiente propensa de Yami y cuando se movió, el muchacho más pequeño casi se escabulló, pero las bobinas que le rodeaban la cintura le impidieron llegar lejos -¿Cuál es la prisa, pequeña? Tienes el mejor asiento de la casa- arrullo con una suave provocación en su voz cuando emergió del agua, dejando a Yugi a la vista de su cuerpo ligeramente bronceado que brillaba en el agua para grabar la imagen en su mente.

-Yo... yo...-

-No hay que ser tímido... cuidaremos de ti- Atem susurró, el silbido de su lengua de serpiente dejó una sensación de zumbido para apoderarse de los sentidos de Yugi. Atem se movió hacia los dos, un dedo acariciando su mejilla ligeramente antes de correr para tomar un golpe de vara de oro para enroscarse alrededor de su dedo mientras miraba las piscinas de amatista del más joven -Sabes, pequeño... eres una belleza. Como la flor del desierto más rara que florece cuando las condiciones son adecuadas. Tan delicado y puro... definitivamente fue un placer tenerte guiado aquí- Atemu susurró, su voz un rico barítono que estaba causando todo tipo de nuevos sentimientos fluir a través de la mente y el cuerpo de Yugi, una bruma suave envolviéndolo y arrastrándolo sobre oleadas de contenido, cuanto más escuchaba la hermosa voz susurrante en su oído.

Qué irónica parecía la situación cuando Yugi fue embelesada por el dios serpiente inteligente como Eva por la serpiente que la hizo tomar del Árbol del Conocimiento -Oh no... no soy tan hermoso...- Yugi susurró mientras se acercaba a la mano.

-Ah, pero lo eres... mírame a los ojos e intenta decirme lo contrario...- ronroneó Atem, soltando su agarre y lo levantó, observando mientras Yugi seguía su mano hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Yugi no podía darse la vuelta, los ojos de Atem casi hipnóticos ya que estaba perdido en la bruma arremolinada -Vamos... dime que realmente no quisiste decir eso que no eras hermoso...- susurró.

Yugi trató de negarlo pero no pudo, estaba demasiado perdido en la mirada ante él. Atem se rio entre dientes mientras movía su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar a Yugi -¿Ves? Eres hermoso. Un pequeño tesoro maravilloso que queremos mantener aquí. Y tenemos muchas razones. Por supuesto, un pequeño regalo especial que solo compartimos con los compañeros más cercanos- murmuró, con un silbido de voz mientras continuaba hablando, una influencia en su forma que Yugi no pudo evitar seguir.

-Te tengo en mi mirada, pequeña flor... así que por qué no jugamos... escucha mi voz y sigue mi ordenes...- Yugi solo pudo asentir una vez más, balanceándose con él -Bien... ahora que tengo toda tu atención... tócate. Muéstrame el lado tuyo que nadie más ha visto antes...- Yugi dio un suave gemido, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras movía sus manos, colocándolas sobre su pecho y lentamente jugaba con los pequeños pezones con el pulgar y el índice. , la respiración aumentaba rápidamente como lo hizo Atem -Sí... eso es... no te detengas... ahora muéstranos más... haz un show para complacernos...-

Las palabras enviaron un golpe embriagador a través de su cuerpo mientras trabajaba sus manos fervientemente sobre su pecho, jadeando suavemente antes de deslizar sus manos por su forma, llegando a su polla aún flácida, pero definitivamente estaba comenzando a mostrar algún signo de la estimulación que presentó él mismo. Atem se lamió los labios mientras observaba, el cuerpo de la serpiente moviéndose para asentarse sobre el de Yami, proporcionando un respaldo para que Yugi se recostara mientras el mismo Yami levantaba su cuerpo del agua para darles una visión completa de los ministerios que Yugi estaba haciendo por sí mismo.

Con el rostro enrojecido de un rojo saludable, Yugi comenzó a acariciar su eje con dedos delgados, dejando escapar un pequeño maullido cuando sus suaves caricias comenzaron a llevarlo a una dureza total. Los dos dioses sonrieron mientras observaban antes de que Atem bajara la cabeza hasta la oreja para susurrar -Perfecto. Qué cuerpecito tan divino tienes. Ahora es el momento de cambiar las reglas. Ahora no es solo a mí a quien tienes que escuchar... sino a mi compañero dios Yami. Está absolutamente encantado con su actuación y quiere unirse también- dijo subrepticiamente antes de dar permiso a Yami para que se hiciera cargo por un momento.

-Con mucho gusto, gracias Atem- ronroneó mientras levantaba un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo para mirar a Yugi. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a los suyos, al ver una nueva neblina de cereza salpicada de manchas de violeta -Eres una cosita tan preciosa, todo lindo y excitado para nosotros. Ahora, estimúlate un poco más, ¿por qué no? Tienes un lugar perfecto para usar- Yami ronroneó y Yugi retiró las manos de su polla y se apoyó en las escamas resbaladizas, a horcajadas sobre el elegante cuerpo.

Con Atem proporcionando un refuerzo adicional para que no se caiga de la altura que se elevó sobre el agua, Yugi comenzó a frotarse en el plano liso de las escamas, gimiendo de placer mientras tantas sensaciones barrían su pequeña forma. Sintiendo sus movimientos tan sensuales en su cuerpo, Yami dio un pequeño gemido. Atem se movió, se instaló al lado de Yami y el otro se volvió hacia él. Enganchando un dedo debajo de su barbilla, Atem lo adelantó y atrapó sus labios en un beso satisfactorio, haciéndolo estremecerse agradablemente. La vibración no pasó desapercibida para Yugi, que soltó otro pequeño maullido cuando se sintió un poco más necesitado.

-Mhm... Parece que nuestra nueva plantita quiere más, Atem- Yami susurró mientras volvía a mirar a Yugi -Detener- Yugi hizo exactamente eso, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos -Ahora, todos vamos a lavarnos e ir a la habitación, pero... Cada pequeño toque que sientas al lavarte hará que tu piel se estremezca. Tu sensibilidad se volverá más alto grado que sentirás como si te vinieras con solo tocar el agua. Pero no tienes permitido hacerlo, no hasta que yo lo diga- ordenó gentilmente mientras Yugi asentía, jadeando suavemente cuando la cola de Yami se enroscó a su alrededor, cada terminación nerviosa se encendió cuando lo sacaron de su percha y se acomodó en el agua. Un pequeño gemido o jadeo sin aliento mientras se lavaba.

Los dos dioses sonrieron antes de conseguir su propio jabón para lavarse. Yugi los había mirado brevemente, viendo la escena sensual mientras cada uno pasaba una línea de jabón por las partes del cuerpo del otro antes de pasar con una mano para frotar firmemente el lugar, incluso descendiendo en caricias simples y unos pocos a tientas necesitados en lugares sensibles. que han sido representados y trazados durante mucho tiempo durante su largo reinado sobre la tierra. Su eje se crispó en necesidad, pero como se le ordenó, no se le permitió venir a una escena tan ardiente y sofocante al mirar. Con un último pellizco en la concha de la oreja de Atem, Yami se movió para salir del baño, completamente enjuagado, agarrando una toalla grande para proceder a secarse.

-Ven, ven, pequeño. No tardes mucho o nunca obtendrás tu justa satisfacción- llamó y Yugi asintió mientras iba a terminar, estremeciéndose más mientras enjuagaba el jabón antes de moverse para salir después de Yami. Atem estaba muy cerca, tomando una toalla para sí mismo, mientras que Yami tomó la toalla usada que tenía para secar a Yugi -Hay un cuerpecito tan guapo que no está cubierto de polvo y sudor por tus excursiones- tarareó, pasando la toalla a su alrededor antes de levantarlo en sus brazos -No parpadees- arrullo ante una tormenta de viento que los envolvía, llevándolos al dormitorio principal por los dos dioses.

La habitación estaba bien amueblada, una cama grande ocupaba el centro de la habitación, mientras que las paredes de piedra arenisca estaban decoradas con antorchas colocadas con buen gusto, dando a la habitación un brillo suave. Un escritorio se apoyó en la pared del fondo y un armario en la pared adyacente que contenía su selección de ropa y camisas cuando deseaban usar uno, principalmente en la ocasión formal de pasar por la ciudad. Yami y Atemu se trasladaron a la cama, lujosos y cubiertos con sedas rojas elaboradas con ribetes dorados, las almohadas eran un tono más oscuro con más ribetes dorados y se llenaron muy bien con plumaje suave. Yami dejó al macho más pequeño en la cama y luego los dos se subieran a la cama. Yugi se retorció un poco, con las sedas frías sobre su piel y dejando que la piel de gallina mientras su eje se agitaba más con la necesidad de ser tocado. Con los cuerpos rodeándolo, Yami y Atem miraron hacia él -¿Deberíamos, Atemu?-

-Pienso que deberíamos. Creo que ha terminado bastante bien-

Los dos se rieron. Atem agarra la cara de Yugi en sus manos, los pulgares acariciando los indicios de la grasa del bebé que todavía estaba allí -Tu obediencia es excelente. Una gran delicia para ver. Asi que es hora de que te recompensemos- Atem susurró mientras lo miraba a los ojos -Entonces hazlo, mi pequeña joya. Ven por nosotros- Yugi cerró los ojos mientras se estremecía, el pene latía con su liberación como cuerdas blancas de semen que cubrían su estómago y su pecho. Los dos miraron la vista, complacidos, antes de que el flujo se detuviera, unas gotas cayeron de la punta de la polla mientras Yugi intentaba recuperar el aliento -Precioso. Y el aroma... delicioso- Atem ronroneó cuando Yami bajó la cabeza, deslizando una lengua larga sobre donde el esperma se acumulaba más, haciendo que Yugi jadeara ya que su cuerpo todavía estaba en un estado de hipersensibilidad según lo ordenado, y tarareaba.

-Ah, muy delicioso de verdad. Prueba, Atem- dijo mientras Atem hacía exactamente eso, probo el semen y asintió con la cabeza.

-Un cuerpo recién bañado cubierto con el semen más dulce que jamás hayamos probado. Creo que elegimos muy bien- Atem habló mientras Yami asintió.

-Pero seguramente no podemos divertirnos aquí. No hasta que tengamos nuestra pequeño y preciosa semilla de flor se vuelva en la hermosa flor que él es. Debemos atenderlo y regarlo a la perfección- Atem estuvo de acuerdo y ambos miraron hacia Yugi -Ahora, mi pequeño, te vamos a dar el mejor momento de tus años. Suficiente para que nunca soñarías con irte. Pronto esto se convertirá en tu nuevo hogar. Ahora mírame a los ojos y sigue mis órdenes- Yami susurró y Yugi lo miró, cayendo profundamente una vez más en la bruma cautivadora del hipnotismo de Yami.

-Tu cuerpo ya responde bien, ya reacciona incluso al suave roce del viento... ahora vamos a extender los límites de tu resistencia para liberar una vez no es suficiente para satisfacernos. Entonces, cuando le digamos, se correrá, nos dará lo mejor de su potencia y, a cambio, lo recompensaremos con una amplia propina. ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Si…-

-¿Si qué?-

-Si mi señor-

-Perfecto ~- Yami respiró, sonriendo mientras se movía para recostarse sobre las almohadas. -Ahora... atiéndeme. Frota no solo tus manos sino también tu cuerpo sobre mí- Yugi se movió, arrastrándose hacia él y a horcajadas sobre su figura. El hombre más pequeño comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo contra él mientras sus manos se ocupaban en su pecho y estómago, las manos burlándose de la costura de escamas y piel, haciendo que el dios bajo él gimiera agradablemente. Atem observó, el final de su propia cola se envolvió alrededor de Yami y se movió hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Yugi para lamer ligeramente debajo de la línea del cabello. Yugi casi se había detenido para concentrarse en la sensación siempre sofocante solo por el músculo húmedo, pero los ojos de Yami le dijeron que continuara la tarea antes que él, incluso con la distracción adicional.

Dejando que nada más que los dulces sonidos de sus gemidos reverberaran por la habitación, Yugi continuó complaciendo a Yami mientras Atem se tomaba su tiempo para lamer y chupar su cuello antes de arrastrarse hacia abajo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, la lengua dejando un rastro húmedo que se enfrió en el aire montando los placeres estimulantes que un cuerpo humano normal seguramente no podría contener. Con la polla dura y lista una vez más, Yugi comenzó a deslizarse con seriedad a lo largo de las escamas ásperas del vientre, sacando un pequeño estremecimiento de Yami –Mueve tus manos más abajo...- susurró y Yugi hizo exactamente eso, bajando aún más las manos antes de alcanzar la ranura ventral en su cuerpo y sus dedos se detuvieron -Ah... sigue adelante, explora allí también- Con la solicitud dada, Yugi comenzó su exploración con una parte del cuerpo con la que nunca tuvo experiencia.

Toques ligeros y curiosos incluso para su mente confundida, Yugi deslizó un dedo dentro, cuidadosamente mientras evaluaba la reacción de su dios. Con un gemido como respuesta, comenzó a mover lentamente el dedo hacia adentro, su otra mano bajó para frotar la esquina de la hendidura, pero después de un minuto de suaves caricias, encontró un bulto y lentamente lo presionó. Con esa presión, algo había tocado su dedo y lo sacó, algo más lo seguía de cerca. Yami dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando Atem se rio entre dientes.

-Bien por ti, pequeña plántula. Ahora ve y acarícialo más. Necesitará tu toque más que nunca- Las manos se agacharon una vez más, tomando la gruesa y afilada polla en la mano y lentamente acariciaron a lo largo del eje resbaladizo, obteniendo un gemido más profundo de Yami, el cuerpo levantándose de su cola serpentina, pero no se movió lejos con Atem manteniéndolo agarrado de él. Yugi continuó acariciándolo, haciendo que el dios jadeara, luego Atem bajo -Tómalo en tu boca... chúpalo y recompénsalo por ser tan bueno. Y con él, debes correrte para que cada sabor de precum caiga en tu lengua-

Ajustando su cuerpo una vez que Atem se separó, Yugi se bajó, llevándose la punta a la boca e inmediatamente gimió al primer sabor del dulce líquido, pintándolo de blanco y las escamas del vientre de Yami mientras volvía una vez más antes de que un flujo constante se hiciera presente. Comenzó a trabajar el eje en su boca. Con la lengua colgando de su boca, Yami miró hacia abajo para ver a Yugi realizar la tarea luego levanto la vista para ver a Atem frotando su propio corte, sacando su eje en la mano.

Extendiéndose, Yami envolvió su mano sobre la suya y comenzó a acariciar junto con su movimiento, sacando un gemido del mayor. Los tres se deleitaron en sus placeres mutuos, Yugi temblando con cada liberación mientras chupaba el eje de Yami antes de que eventualmente, chillara cuando sintió un chorro de semen golpear la parte posterior de su garganta –Trágalo- Yami respiró y lo hizo justo a tiempo para que fluyera, tomando profundos tragos de fluidos viscosos para pintar su lengua. Quitando la mano de él y de Yami de su eje, Atem se movió para instalarse detrás de Yugi.

-Viniste mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti... pero ahora viene lo más destacado de nuestra intimidad. Descansa ahora de tus órdenes porque necesitarás tu fuerza para lo que vendrá después- habló y Yugi asintió cuando levantó la cabeza, el flujo de su propio semen se detuvo lentamente antes de que Yami lo acercara para llevarlo a un beso profundo y gratificante. Al acercarse, Atem abrió el pequeño cajón en la mesa lateral y sacó un frasco de aceite de masaje, lo dejó sobre la mesa y quitó la tapa. Yugi se concentró acertadamente en la suave pero exigente presión de sus labios contra los de Yami, Atem comenzó su trabajo, sumergió tres dedos en el aceite frío y se movió a su fondo ya elevado y en posición.

Yugi se quedó sin aliento en el beso, levanto la cabeza cuando sintió un suave toque masajeara la piel suave, haciendo que se estremeciera de deseo, casi se apoya contra Yami una vez más, pero se mantuvo en su lugar con las manos en la cintura. Con otra masaje suave, Atem extendió sus mejillas y el aceite frío tocó el estrecho agujero, haciendo que Yugi gimiera y sin orden, se acercó un poco a Yami que se reía entre dientes -Viniendo sin comando, me gusta eso- el ronroneó mientras miraba a Atem, quien asintió mientras continuaba empujando suavemente el apretado anillo de músculos. Ya sabían por las acciones y el olor de su cuerpo que Yugi durante todos sus años todavía es un virgen tierno, por lo que el cuidado puesto en el próximo conjunto de acciones valdría la pena por los resultados de tomar su primera y sellar el trato de su estadía.

Muy lentamente, la punta de su dedo paso el agujero, haciendo que Yugi gritara suavemente con un poco de dolor pero con unas pocas palabras susurradas y una orden tierna, el dolor desapareció, dejando paso a la felicidad del contenido cuando Atem presionó el dígito más. Su otra mano se movió para frotar su espalda antes de comenzar a mover su dedo dentro, haciendo que Yugi jadeara y gimiera de alegría. Finalmente, Atem agregó un segundo dígito para unirse al primero y extenderlos con cuidado. Si bien sabían que al final del día, el joven sería prácticamente incapaz de caminar porque todo se sentiría como de goma, tampoco querían que cojeara después de realizar sus actividades.

Esta vez Yugi se enfrentó a Yami, un desastre babeante con los esfuerzos combinados de los dos sobre su piel demasiado sensibilizada. Yami extendió la mano para pasar sus manos por su cabello y luego moverse para mordisquear su cuello, ahora dejando una bonita mancha roja allí para emitir una parte de su reclamo sobre el niño. Mientras lo hacía, Atem agregó el tercer y último dígito en Yugi para prepararlo aún más para lo que estaba por venir, sacudiendo el eje con anticipación, lo que a su vez, hizo que sus bobinas se apretaran alrededor de la cola de Yami y lo hizo soltar un sonido de contenido.

-¿Estamos ansiosos?- Yami preguntó mientras miraba hacia Atem, sonriendo suavemente.

-Lo estoy. Simplemente no sabes lo maravilloso que se siente alrededor de mis dedos. Solo puedo imaginar lo mejor que será una vez que lo monte. La necesidad es definitivamente abrumadora- Atem respondió mientras trabajaba un poco más con Yugi antes de retirar los dedos. Yugi dejó escapar un gemido, queriendo ser llenado nuevamente y Atem lo hizo callar -No te preocupes, te llenaré en un momento- siseó agradablemente en su oído mientras tomaba el aceite y vertía un poco en su mano. Solo por un seguro adicional de una entrada más suave es por qué aplicó la capa extra de aceite, pero Atem ya no podía esperar.

El cuerpo debajo de él lo necesitaba, esperando que lo llenara, para lograr el reclamo final. Lamiendo sus labios y mostrando un poco sus colmillos, se enroscó más alrededor de la cola de Yami mientras se colocaba en posición, con los brazos apoyados en las sábanas resbaladizas. Yami le hizo un gesto a Yugi para que se apollara sobre él mientras sus manos extendían las mejillas una vez más hacia Atem. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Atem se movió, la punta de su pene rozando el músculo aflojado antes de presionarse dentro, gimiendo profundamente. Yugi también gritó, otro chorro de esperma aterrizó entre los dos cuerpos y Yami tarareó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño, manteniéndolo cerca cuando Atem entró. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, las escamas rozaron la piel de Yugi y sacaron otro escalofrío del joven, el dios descansó brevemente antes de comenzar a moverse.

Yami observaba, trayendo la imagen con la expresión feliz de Yugi, con la boca abierta mientras Atem hacía más movimientos, los dedos apretados en las sábanas mientras entraba y salía de la pequeña forma -Tan cálido y dulce... perfecto para los dioses como nosotros. No podemos renunciar a esto, Yami... nunca... -susurró mientras miraba a los ojos de Yami.

-Y no lo haremos. No quiero renunciar a él tampoco. Él es nuestro ahora, Atem - Yami respiró. Atem asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba balanceándose en la pequeña forma, bajando la cabeza para besar detrás de una oreja y luego acariciando allí cariñosamente, luego llevó sus labios al lado opuesto de su cuello, mordisqueando antes de morder, haciendo que Yugi gritara de felicidad porque Atem también dejó su marca de reclamo.

Yami giró la cabeza de Yugi hacia la suya para atrapar sus labios con otro beso, el cuerpo de la serpiente moviéndose debajo del suyo, enviando chispas calientes para fluir a través de su cuerpo más en sintonía con los movimientos de Atem. Los movimientos duraron unos pocos minutos antes de que Atemu alcanzara sus límites, pero aún no se había desenrollado por completo, ya que cambió de posición un poco y empujo. Obtuvo la reacción que deseaba.

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron de par en par, apartándose de Yami mientras gritaba, arqueándose un poco en sus brazos -Ahí está...- susurró Atem, complacido mientras continuaba empujando su polla con fuerza en ese lugar. Yugi continuó dando pequeños gemidos y gritos, rechinando una vez más al sentir la creciente acumulación de la necesidad de venir, pero se contuvo esta vez. Yami vio esto y sonrió mientras movía su cabeza hacia él.

-No te detengas, pequeño... muéstranos cuánto te hace sentir...-

Tentado por el relajante barítono, Yugi una vez más llegó con otro grito y fue seguido poco después por un gemido sensual de Atem. Yugi se encontró con las sábanas con las manos mientras es lleno del flujo productivo de esperma del dios mayor. Ondulando un poco más su joven carga, Atem salió de su clímax respirando agitadamente, luego sonríe mientras miraba a Yugi, que cojeaba contra Yami, que pasaba una mano por el pelo despeinado -¿Todavía con nosotros?- Yami levantó la mano y Yugi se movió un poco para mostrar que todavía estaba consciente -Bien- dijo, el flujo disminuyó finalmente y él se apartó, levantándose de los dos antes de descender de la cama.

Yami se sentó, trayendo a Yugi con él y una vez que Atem regresó con una tela grande, algunas otras más pequeñas, tomó la más grande para ponerla en la cama –Siéntate- Yugi se movió, sentándose en la tela grande y Atem le entregó una tela más pequeña a Yami mientras él iba a limpiar a Yugi. Temblando de nuevo, Yugi dejó que Atem lo limpiara para parecer un poco más presentable. Ellos no estaban terminado por cualquier extensión de la palabra, pero definitivamente tenían un poco de desorden para limpiar antes de divertirse un poco más. Cuando Yugi estaba limpio, Atem lo movio para que se quedara donde Yami había estado previamente, boca arriba y listo. Una vez que estuvo todo limpio, Yami se volvió hacia Yugi y sonrió mientras se movía, levantando una mano para pasar por su cuerpo, haciendo que Yugi se retorciera ante el toque.

-Tan precioso... las cosas que puedes hacer son maravillosas, pequeño. Definitivamente nos haces muy, muy felices- Yami susurró mientras se inclinaba para frotar los labios con su frente antes de retroceder. Tomando el aceite, vertió un poco en su mano para hacer lo mismo por sí mismo en preparación para la entrada, luego se acercó a Yugi. Yugi observó con los ojos todavía en blanco, moviéndose para levantar las manos para agarrar la cara de Yami y se rio cálidamente mientras el bajaba la cabeza, raspando la lengua ligeramente sobre los labios carnosos y llenos de besos mientras su cuerpo serpentino se acercaba.

Con las manos pasando por su cuerpo una vez más, Yami apoyó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y las levantó un poco, Yugi inmediatamente separó las piernas para dejarle espacio. Lo tomó, acercándose hasta que su pene penetro el anillo muscular, empujando tentadoramente y comenzar a presionar más, deslizando la cabeza de su pene, haciendo que Yugi gimiera suavemente mientras movía sus caderas para empujarlo más adentro. Una vez sentado completamente adentro, le dio a Yugi un momento para adaptarse una vez más a la circunferencia de otro adentro y cuando comenzó a moverse, rogándole que se moviera, Yami sonrió antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento y lánguido.

Yugi gimió ante la sensación, con los ojos a la deriva -Más... por favor más...- rogó.

-Obtendrá mucho más, te lo prometo- Yami susurró mientras continuaba empujando dentro de Yugi. Después de unos minutos de su cópula, Atemu hizo que su presencia volviera a ser conocida, un brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba a Yugi, atrayendo su atención hacia él.

-Ahora para sellar tu contrato- susurró, Yugi jadeaba mientras esperaba ver lo que tenía para él después. Balanceando su cuerpo una vez más -Escucha mi voz, pequeña semilla... mientras Yami comparte su tiempo contigo, debes escuchar mi voz y mirar mis ojos- dijo, con los ojos fijos en su mirada cautivadora y Yugi asintió.

-Si-

-¿Si qué?

-si, mi Señor-

Atem sonrió y asintió mientras continuaba hablando -Entonces perderás todas las inhibiciones en este mismo momento. Vendrás cuando te lo diga y con cada comando, me lo agradecerás. ¿Lo entiendes?- Yugi asintió y el sonrió -Perfecto. Ahora...- miro a Yami, el asintió y recibió uno a cambio mientras cambiaba sus movimientos. Cuando entra de nuevo, golpeó el lugar que hizo que Yugi viera estrellas y gritó, pero dirigió su mirada a Atem cuando llamó su atención -Concéntrate en mí... y semen- Con un escalofrío, Yugi cruzó explosivamente su pecho y estómago, jadeando suavemente antes de mirar a Atem.

-Gracias-

Él asintió mientras se estiraba para acariciar su mejilla –Semen- y de nuevo, por orden, vino una y otra vez, le dio las gracias. Atem le permitió unos segundos de descanso antes de hacer que el pequeño se corriera una y otra vez, agradeciéndolo por cada ciclo a medida que los movimientos de Yami crecían rápidamente, cerca de encontrar su propio climax -Ahora... nuestro querido compañero se está acercando... así que cuando él venga, tú también vendrás- Atem habló en voz baja y Yugi asintió con la cabeza, jadeando fuertemente mientras rodeaba el cuello de Yami con sus brazos mientras bombeaba más rápido y más fuerte por solo unos pocos segundos antes de llegar, y justo como Atem había ordenado, también vino con un grito del nombre de Yami.

Yami se estremeció agradablemente mientras se descargaba pesadamente en Yugi, sonriendo mientras miraba a Yugi y luego lo beso en la comisura de su boca -Muy bien, pequeño. Ahora dinos... ¿nos amas?-

Yugi miró a los dos y asintió -Si... los amo...- susurró.

-Bien... porque aquí es donde te quedarás... con nosotros- Yugi asintió, una sonrisa somnolienta finalmente cruzó por su rostro cuando Yami se apartó de él y tomó otra tela para limpiarlo. Atem se deslizó sobre la cama, acurrucando su largo cuerpo alrededor de los dos.

-Un pequeño regalo tan maravilloso... finalmente obtuvimos lo que hemos deseado durante tanto tiempo- Atem murmuró y Yami asintió cuando terminó de limpiar a Yugi y dejó la tela en el suelo para que un sirviente la recogiera más tarde, después se enrollo, ambos haciendo un nido cálido con sus cuerpos, Yugi acurrucado en el centro de sus bobinas -Duerme ahora, pequeño. Cuando te despiertes, te llenarás el vientre y estarás preparado para nuevos adornos. Tus deberes alrededor del palacio vendrán más tarde- Atem habló y Yugi asintió, con los ojos aleteando –Duerme- fue la orden susurrada y Yugi se apagó como una luz con Yami y Atemu siguiéndolo poco después. Las velas se apagaron.

* * *

A medida que caía la noche en el Valle de los Reyes, el equipo de excavación había limpiado, la mayoría en pánico por la desaparición de Yugi de su lugar, y planearon hacer una búsqueda perimetral alrededor del área para ver si estaba acurrucado en una tumba o algo para la noche. Pero lo que uno encontraría en su lugar sería la entrada bajo tierra de la tumba del Faraón sin nombre que se usa con el tiempo, pero una pared aún se mantuvo erguida.

Los jeroglíficos grabados en él contenían parte de la historia, pero lo que sorprendería a cualquiera que lo viera de cerca seria los glifos grabados de los dos dioses de la utopía secreta y, entre ellos, la pequeña forma de Yugi se arrodilló entre los dos, expresión de paz en el interior de la historia. Presencia de Yami y Atem mientras vivía su nueva vida en felicidad eterna en su compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iba a esperar un poco mas en publicarlo, tener mas capitulo traducidos, pero no pude resistirme en publicarlodos por leer
> 
> su actora escribio este fics como un one-shot pero tiempo de despues le agrego capitulos
> 
> gracias a todos por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzamos con una inmersión en los pensamientos de Atem...

Han pasado tres meses desde ese día.

El sol de la mañana brillaba a través de la ventana abierta, iluminando los dos cuerpos que descansaban en una pila perfectamente enrollada. Pero el verdadero regalo descansaba profundamente en el centro que comenzó a agitarse mientras se sentaba. Un trío despeinado de color se asomó entre los cuerpos de serpiente enrollados mientras bostezaba tiernamente antes de subir, desnudo al aire lentamente cálido del día siguiente. Frotándose los ojos, se apartó de las bobinas y aterrizó en la cama antes de caer al suelo. Moviéndose hacia el armario, lo abrió y sacó tres envolturas, dos shenti bordados elegantemente en hilo de oro, mientras que un tercero era un modesto shenti en comparación con los otros dos.

Los puso en la cama antes de vestirse con el último shenti de lino. A continuación fueron los adornos. Se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el joyero dorado, sacó piezas de oro y las colocó junto a la ropa de cama y dos brazaletes de oro simples que deslizó sobre cada muñeca, asegurándose de que estuvieran seguros en su lugar, cerro la caja una vez más. . Rutina matutina hecha con la recolección del uso diario, el siguiente fue el lavabo.

Suaves sandalias acolchados sobre el piso de piedra arenisca, la gran puerta se abrió con manos pequeñas antes de que el joven más pequeño saliera de la habitación. En ese mismo momento, el cuerpo más grande de los dos dioses comenzó a moverse, levantando la cabeza cuando un amplio bostezo lo dejó salir. Unos ojos carmesí vio que las cosas ya estaban preparadas de la manera habitual y oportuna lo hizo sonreír, desenrollando el largo cuerpo serpentino para abandonar el nido. Era difícil separarse de su dios compañero, pero era más difícil ignorar la forma diminuta que había agraciado su presencia al convertirse en su sirviente personal. El chico es simplemente una delicia a los visitantes anteriores, todos los cuales compartían un destino similar al convertirse en parte de su reino, pero nada tan profundo y prometedor como el trabajo que el chico asumía ahora. El mundo exterior está cambiando constantemente, algunos buenos y otros malos. Lo malo es porqué los dos dioses que vigilaban este reino a menudo convocan a su hogar aquellos que son demasiado perfectos para el mundo mortal. Un lugar donde envejecen lentamente y pueden vivir felices y sin preocupaciones en un paraíso personal que crearon.

Una mirada cautivadora que observó la tierra una vez gobernada convoca a cualquiera a la tumba caída del faraón sin nombre, la puerta personal que los lleva a través del pasadizo de realidad. Para Atem, es un placer ver florecer el paraíso que él preparó tan bien como lo ha hecho, lo único que nunca mencionó a su compañero fue la necesidad de otro. Una representación perfecta de la raza humana que una vez perdió durante su reinado. Él conocía el amor, la compasión, la rabia y la tristeza, esos nunca serían olvidados, incluso con lo que había llegado a ser. Pero como dios, el deseo carnal de esas mismas emociones humanas hizo un agujero en su corazón, especialmente cuando vigilaba no solo a las personas de su reino sino a los que estaban fuera de él. Entonces llegó ese día y le trajo justo lo que quería.

El alma perfecta para honrar las arenas ardientes de Egipto se estableció en su palma. Atem sabía que no podía perder tanta belleza y uno tan en sintonía con la historia egipcia. Llámalo egoísta si lo deseas, pero Yugi es la bendición que el deseaba y compartir eso con Yami. Perdido en sus pensamientos, el dios mayor fue traído de vuelta cuando la puerta fue abierta por el joven más pequeño entrara de nuevo con la cuenca dorada llena modestamente de agua tibia. Al ver que Atem estaba levantado, rápidamente bajó el lavabo y se inclinó a saludarlo.

-Buenos días, mi señor. Espero que la noche lo haya bendecida con un sueño reparador- Yugi susurró y Atem sonrió.

-Pero por supuesto. Estaba con dos de mis seres más preciosos en el nido- Atem respondió, el cuerpo lentamente propulsado sobre los elegantes pisos y una mano bronceada descendió hasta la mejilla de Yugi -Preparaste casi todo y de manera oportuna. Qué bien te has adaptado a las cosas por aquí- Yugi se sonrojó suavemente mientras traía la tela al agua tibia y luego lo escurrió el exceso de agua.

-Bueno, tu cultura es muy acogedora y fácil de entender. Además, los pergaminos que me permitiste leer me habían enseñado mucho- Yugi habló en voz baja cuando Atem se bajó lo suficiente como para que el chico le limpiara la cara, liberando al dios de cualquier vestigio restante de sueño.

-Bueno, queríamos que te sintieras bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. Te adaptaste muy bien aquí con todo lo que te ofrecemos en el palacio- Yugi se rio suavemente mientras terminaba el trabajo y volvía a colocar la tela en el lavabo.

-Es un cambio... pero bienvenido- moviéndose hacia donde dejó el shenti, tomó el material suave y se acercó a Atem, envolviéndolo adecuadamente alrededor de su cintura y abrochándolo como debería, colocando los brazaletes al lado para deslizarse sobre brazos fuertes. Pendientes y anillos en su lugar con ojos lineados en kohl, lo último fue la corona, una diadema de oro con el símbolo del poder, el ojo de Horus, colocado en el centro de su frente. La pieza se colocó en su lugar y Atem estaba listo para el día. Con otra reverencia, Yugi agarro el lavabo para llevárselo ya que Yami todavía está dormido. El agua ya estaría fría cuando el otra despertara.

-Me iré ahora, mi señor- Yugi susurró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo cuando el suave barítono lo llamo y lo hizo girar.

-Encuéntrame en el jardín en una hora, joven. No me dejes esperando - Atem sonríe y el chico se apresuró a asentir antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez que el chico salió de la habitación, Atem se peinó el pelo con los dedos con fuerza y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Una vez en la superficie abierta, bajó la mirada y vio a la gente de la madrugada que trabajaba la tierra y cosechaba el grano y las verduras. Podía escuchar sus oraciones y su idolatría por las cosas con las que los había bendecido junto con Yami.

Se empapó de sus oraciones y sonrió. Una muerte tan prematura en realidad le recordó al dios mayor lo mucho que extrañaba la admiración de la gente simple. Pero ahora aquí, en su paraíso personal, podía sentir eso una vez más y usar una comprensión más fuerte de la magia para bendecir a sus súbditos. Antes, sentía que lo que había hecho era poco en comparación de ahora, lo que condujo a su caída prematura. Ahora realmente había ganado el nirvana de una manera que se sentía bien. Un dios asociado para compartir la riqueza con un sirviente perfecto a su lado para sus deseos personales. Los tonos carmesí se cerraron cuando una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-No debo dejarlo esperando. Después de todo, su tarea es diferente pero mucho más íntima de lo que ya sabe... –

* * *

Yugi se ocupó en la cocina una vez que había salido de la habitación, ayudando a los cocineros a prepararse para el desayuno que vendría más tarde una vez que Yami se hubiera despertado. Ayudó a amasar el pan y a probar algunas salsas. Cada uno deleita a su paladar simple, no podía soñar que tales milagros de la cocina pudieran recrearse en el reino de los mortales. El reino mortal... el reino en el que llaman Tierra. Ahora, para muchos, pensarían que Yugi extrañaría ese reino, tener el deseo de regresar al lugar donde nació, donde vivió la mayor parte de su vida.

Todavía tenía una madre que envejecía con los tiempos, una vieja tienda de juegos que manejaba en la memoria de su abuelo cuando no estaba en excavaciones, amigos que se separaron después de la escuela secundaria pero que aún se mantenían en contacto. Todas estas cosas deberían significar algo que él debería extrañar, pero para el joven, había algo que lo mantenía aqui. Podría llamarse un sueño de toda la vida saber sobre el destino del faraón sin nombre y ver la encarnación física de él que ahora se venera como un dios para las personas que vigila. Tener la capacidad de hablar con un antiguo rey y aprender su historia es el sueño de cualquier arqueólogo, pero para Yugi, había otro deseo más profundo que lo mantenía.

-Pequeño, no me aflojes ahora- El panadero llamó y el se sobresaltó, al ver que su amasado había disminuido y volvió al trabajo, riéndose tímidamente.

-Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento- dijo, doblando y amasando la masa.

-Ya veo, es algo importante ¿Quizás echando de menos el mundo exterior?-

Yugi tarareó, deteniéndose en el amasado mientras miraba la masa cubierta de harina -Para una mente como la mía... eso debería ser un pensamiento primordial. No pensé quedarme, solo aprender lo que deseaba y finalmente el Faraón sin nombre descance adecuadamente con lo que aprendí. Pero algo... me mantiene aquí. Me mantiene feliz de quedarme aquí y dejar todo del reino mortal atrás- dije, y volvi a amasar la masa.

-Los dioses mantienen a todos felices y para alguien tan especial como tú, eres un faro que ha hecho más por ellos que por ti- Yugi miró a la panadera con curiosidad, pero ella solo sonrió, mirando hacia el reloj místico que registraba el tiempo y le indicó que se acercara -Dijiste que el dios mayor deseaba que estuvieras en el jardín pronto. Mejor date prisa-

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias por recordármelo!- le entrego a Yugi un rollo nuevo para mantener su barriga llena y salió de la cocina corriendo. A lo largo de los pasillos del palacio y junto a otros sirvientes al servicio de los dioses que lo saludaban cálidamente al pasar, encontraron su mirada mientras se apresuraba en su camino hacia el jardín. Dicho jardín fue un sueño botánico, lleno de flores raras, árboles y vegetación conocida en Egipto, algunos extintos probablemente traídos al reino para florecer al cuidado de los dioses. También era acogedor con fragancias y belleza y, a menudo, un lugar al que a Yugi le gustaba ir en su tiempo libre solo para disfrutar del paisaje.

Cuando llegó, vio algunos pájaros cantando alegremente en las ramas de las acacias. Las mismas aves que lo habían llevado a este maravilloso paraíso. Las cañas de papiro y los nenúfares azules se balanceaban con la suave brisa, y las ricas aguas claras que los albergaban brillaban a la luz del sol de la mañana. Y estaba allí, enrollado por el banco, estaba el dios mayor Atemu. -Perdóneme, mi señor. Espero no haberte dejado esperar mucho- Yugi susurró, moviéndose hacia el otro antes de moverse para arrodillarse, pero se detuvo rápidamente, se hizo pasar más cerca con un movimiento de un dedo.

-No me dejaste esperar en absoluto, mi tesoro- Atem habló en voz baja, apenas moviéndose mientras estaba sentado allí, sonriendo cuando la presencia de Yugi se movió para sentarse a su lado. El silencio llenó el aire mientras el ambiente del jardín era su única fuente de sonido, un pulgar recorrió lentamente el rollo antes de que Yugi le diera un mordisco -¿Alguna vez has encontrado que la curiosidad llena tu alma de corazón abierto, mi tesoro? ¿Una curiosidad de cómo Yami y yo mantenemos su posición muy por encima de otros que nos sirven?- Yugi parpadeó mientras masticaba, reflexionando sobre el pensamiento, pero con la boca llena, no pudo responder a la pregunta del dios. Una risa profunda resonó en el cuerpo del joven, un recordatorio del poder que el otro tenía sobre él.

-Estoy seguro de que lo estás, por lo tanto, deseo explicártelo- las bobinas que se desenredaban lentamente entre sí permitían que el cuerpo de la serpiente se estirara en toda su longitud, escamas negras brillando como obsidiana pulida antes de rodear lentamente a Yugi -Te tenemos por encima de los otros sirvientes... porque eres el tesoro que buscábamos. Más bien, lo he buscado- eso llevó la mirada violeta al dios mayor mientras continuaba hablando. Con los oídos abiertos para escuchar, Yugi fue llevado a los pensamientos más profundos de Atem, el recordatorio de su posición y las cosas que todavía tenía cerca de él en el corazón pero que a menudo no puede mostrar entre sus súbditos. Recordar constantemente su benevolencia significaba mostrar muy pocos casos de emoción humana pura.

Era un deseo, uno carnal que lo deseaba tener, y la manera perfecta era tener uno para encarnarlo. Un humano perfecto.

-¿Y... viste eso... en mí?- Yugi cuestionó después de terminar el rollo.

-Si. Nunca le conté a Yami estos pensamientos, pero no es tonto. Él me conoce tan bien como yo lo conozco como mi dios compañero. Pero incluso él nunca podría llenar ese lugar como lo has hecho tú, mi tesoro- Un pequeño rubor cruzó las mejillas del joven cuando miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose halagado al escuchar los pensamientos más profundos y personales del dios -Ahora bien, esa no es la única razón por la que te he llamado a que me acompañes. Mírame, mi tesoro- Yugi hizo lo que le dijo, volvió su mirara hacia Atem y se encontró con la hipnótica mirada carmesí. Cautivado por su encanto, Atem lo tiene capturado. Un agradable silbido salió del dios mientras acercaba al más pequeño -Mi pequeña flor preciosa. Ciertamente te has convertido en algo magnífico. A menudo es difícil resistirse a ti cuando haces tu trabajo en el palacio, pero lo haces con tanta delicadeza que lo justo es que te recompensemos como es debido. Pero por esto, deseo recompensarte personalmente- Atem susurró, una mano moviéndose para deslizarse por un muslo pálido, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

-Ahora bien, sé que tu cuerpo no se habrá olvidado de los placeres que le habíamos dado antes, pero vamos a traerlo de vuelta con un buen curso de actualización- el dios ronroneó, enrollando la mitad de serpiente antes de colocar al pequeño muchacho en el centro de las espirales. El pequeño pecho de Yugi se agitaba con suaves inhalaciones mientras su mirada todavía esta centrada en Atem, observando cómo se quitaba la diadema de la cabeza para colocarla en la hierba a su lado. La envoltura no se soltó todavía, en cambio, se agachó para quitar la que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Yugi, dejándolo al aire caliente. Un suave sonido dejó al pequeño muchacho, su mirada se elevó una vez más para enfrentar a Atem.

-Ahora, hay tanto que podría hacer contigo, pero sería irresponsable de mi parte tenerte cansado y perderte el resto de un día tan maravilloso- Atem tarareó pensativo, los dedos presionados contra los labios suaves y flexibles y los recorrió con una lentitud agonizante. Yugi deseaba tanto besarlos, tomarlos en su boca y succionarlos, pero está profundamente bajo el control de Atem. Debe seguir cada una de sus palabras y hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Pero incluso bajo su control, Atem conoce bien sus pensamientos. Cada deseo delicado y dulce siempre le fue presentado como un libro recién escrito y Atem lo tomo. Usar esos deseos para alimentar sus hazañas hipnóticas es lo que hizo que estos preciosos momentos fueran tan gratificantes -Puedo leer tus ojos, mi dulce flor. Dime qué tienes en mente, hmm-

Se escuchó un suave tragar de saliva antes de hablar, diciéndole a su dios lo que deseaba hacer y el otro estaba feliz de complacerlo -Te permitiré esta libertad solo por un momento, pero a cambio, quiero tener lo que deseo- El siseo áspero enviando un escalofrío a través del más pequeño, un rápido asentimiento para mostrar que entendía las demandas del otro. Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Atem antes de que sus bobinas se movieran, llevando al chico un poco más alto antes de hacer su petición. Para tener tiempo libre para satisfacer sus deseos, tenía que dar algo por igual. Una probada del dulce néctar ambrosia de sus pertinentes deseos. Un simple favor que Yugi estaba muy dispuesto a dar.

Un asentimiento mostró su conformidad, los labios se separaron para tomar dos de los fuertes dedos en el cálido orificio. La ronca sibilancia del dios mayor mostró que estaba complacido, pero eso no fue suficiente. Los ojos del joven se cerraron a la deriva porque estaba casi perdido en la tarea que tenía entre manos, pero la llamada de su nombre los abrió de nuevo, cayendo una vez más en la bruma serpentina -Ahora tienes tu parte del trato... tiempo para cumplir la mía, mi pequeño flor del desierto. Dame tu delicioso néctar. Cuanto más tiempo vas, más fluye y más puedo tener. Suena justo, ¿no te parece?- un breve asentimiento inculcó la orden y Atem sonrió con suficiencia, la lengua bífida pasó por los labios necesitados mientras dejaba que el chico continuara.

Yugi soltaba gemidos más leves mientras continuaba chupando los dedos de Atem, y mientras lo hacía, su pene le salía el líquido transparente. Gotas de miel embriagadora gotearon de la cabeza de su pene y Atem se apresuró a lamer la oferta. Un sabor tan a menudo amargo para el paladar sin refinar, es como el vino más dulce para el dios. Nunca se cansaba del delicioso cuerpo del chico por dentro y por fuera. Pequeños y tiernos gemidos se deslizaron por la boca llena, pero Yugi no detuvo su suave succión, estimulado por la lujosa lengua que lamía las cuentas que fluían libremente que el dios claramente deseaba probar después de tanto tiempo. Atem no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo Yugi con la ferviente mamada, pero deseaba más, ya fuera con su linda boquita o con su adorable pasaje, el impulso era demasiado. Y, después de todo, tuvo que admitir que esta vez, las cosas procederían de manera un poco diferente. Con una palabra firme, Yugi hizo una pausa y con una sensación cercana de desgana, soltó los dedos dentro de su boca -Aquí vamos. Parece que te divertiste demasiado con algo tan poco- Atem jadeó, la lengua aún hormigueaba mientras sus bobinas se movían de nuevo.

-Ahora, mi querida flor del desierto, es hora de poner tu boca y tus manos a trabajar en otra parte-

Ante sus palabras, el muchacho asintió, demasiado ansioso por presentarse ante su dios. Su pene dio una leve contracción, su cuerpo se movió mientras se sentaba sobre las espirales de Atem, el dios lo observaba de cerca mientras pequeñas manos escarbaban para quitar el shenti de su cintura. Aflojando la tela de su lugar alrededor de la cintura del dios, Yugi observó cómo el material ligero revoloteaba hacia el suelo cubierto de hierba debajo de ellos, revelando el cuerpo del otro en su totalidad. Un deslizamiento de las suaves yemas de los dedos sobre la costura de piel bronceada que se encontraba con escamas frías provocó un escalofrío en la piel de Atem, pero el carmesí profundo mantuvo su mirada en el chico mientras exploraba diligentemente, sabiendo todos los lugares correctos para acariciar por experiencia previa. Todo en el dios mayor creaba un hermoso contraste, la suave negrura como la tinta de las escamas dorsales que conducía a los matices blancos lechosos de las escamas ventrales.

Cada parte de él era absolutamente impresionante para el muchacho más pequeño que, a menudo, no podía resistirse fácilmente a deslizar sus manos sobre las elegantes escamas. Un movimiento de una lengua negra pura tocó el aire mientras Atem sonreía -Tu admiración es halagadora, pero sé que hay un lugar al que realmente deseas ir, mi dulce flor. No dude ahora en tus verdaderos deseos- Susurró, un siseo suave y retumbante en su tono que hizo que el cuerpo de Yugi sintiera un agradable estremecimiento mientras sus manos finalmente retrocedían hacia las escamas ventrales, recorriendo las elegantes placas antes de llegar exactamente a lo que Atem le instaba a hacer. La hendidura ventral se cerró suavemente para los dedos errantes, la mirada brumosa de Yugi se centró mientras deslizaba un dedo en las cálidas profundidades de la hendidura, ganando otro ronroneo del otro.

Tal como se practicó antes, el dedo acarició las paredes internas del respiradero, sintiendo su pene moverse desde el área húmeda. Sintiendo la suave protuberancia del pene oculto, Yugi pasó la punta de su dedo a lo largo de él antes de alejarse. A diferencia de Yami, Atem no se apresuró a llegar a un punto crítico, después de todo, una sorpresa aguardaba a su preciado criado a la que quería obligarlo –Detente- -a orden fue inmediata, las manos se detuvieron en su lugar mientras la mirada nebulosa se convirtió en un profundo carmesí. -Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, mi querida flor, pero ahora es el momento de subir un poco la apuesta. Usa tu boca allí y seras recompensado generosamente hacia algo especial- Yugi asintió, presionando más cerca del otro hombre antes de que los labios suaves se encontraran con las firmes escamas.

Besos ligeros hicieron cosquillas en la sensible ventilación, Atem jadeó suavemente con un siseo corto o dos escapando mientras el chico jugaba con la ranura, la lengua se deslizaba sobre la costura de la ventilación antes de presionar suavemente hacia adentro. La conmoción del cálido músculo interno hizo que el dios se desplomara hacia adelante, un jadeo lo abandonó antes, seguido por un gemido más profundo, una mano agarrando mechones de seda. El dios lo instó aún más, permitiendo que el muchacho se burlara como quisiera. Oh, cómo atesoraba la boca del joven. Habla con tanta suavidad y cuidado, pero cuando está bajo las órdenes correctas, puede ser un placer pecaminoso romper incluso su voluntad de hierro.

Suaves maullidos dejaron a Yugi mientras continuaba con la acción sensual, moviendo los labios y la lengua alrededor de la ranura, tratando de convencer al órgano que esperaba encontrarse con él. Atem no pudo reprimirse más y finalmente se rindió, las espirales se tensaron levemente debajo del muchacho más pequeño. El siseo fue suficiente para que el chico se sentara, la palma descansando sobre las escamas mientras la ventilación se abría lentamente para revelar el pene cónico, pero para sorpresa de Yugi y diversión de Atem, no estaba solo. El joven no esperaba esto ni un poco, considerando que esto era clara y muy diferente a su primera incursión, y seguramente un hecho que su cercanía le permitió al macho de ojos violetas ver mucho más a estos dos dioses benevolentes. Atem solo pudo reír ante la mirada curiosa que lo encontró, su cuerpo bajó lentamente para presionar un beso en su frente.

-No es ningún secreto para este pequeño rasgo nuestro teniendo en cuenta la anatomía del animal que compartimos, pero sería impropio revelar tanto y tan rápido a nuestra última incorporación al palacio. Pero ahora que ha estado aquí el tiempo suficiente, tiene derecho a ver ambos- habló con un acento lánguido pero reconfortante, la mano agarro uno de los penes y pasó el pulgar por la superficie resbaladiza. La mirada de ojos nublados siguió la mano, el cuerpo calentándose lentamente a la vista de los dos penes que estaban llenos ante él. De hecho, fue un placer para el joven criado y, aunque conocía bien las limitaciones de su propio cuerpo, todavía tenía la mente para satisfacer cualquier deseo que Atem quisiera de él. Con una suave llamada, Yugi volvió su mirada hacia Atem, quien sonrió, el movimiento de una lengua tocando el aire caliente alrededor de ellos antes de hablar.

Instar al chico a que se entregue a la bendición para apaciguar al dios mayor, pero al hacerlo, sentirá la misma sensación que él. Un susurro afirmativo a su señor fue la respuesta del otro antes de que Yugi avanzara. Pequeñas manos tocaron uno de los penes, tomándolo con suavidad antes de que unas suaves almohadillas pasaran por la sensible piel. Conectado de una manera que solo pertenecía a su sirviente más cercano, la inundación de placer que llenó el cuerpo de Yugi lo sacudió hasta el fondo. Un jadeo jadeante solto mientras sus acciones tartamudeaban solo un poco al sentir lo que sentía Atem. Las ligeras caricias de su propio toque se sintieron a través de cada vena dentro de él, solo se ensombrecieron cuando la mano fuerte del dios descansó sobre su espalda, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras continuaba el movimiento de sus manos.

Un líquido transparente se filtró de las puntas de ambos penes, una vista tentadora que se encontró con una boca que envolvió al segundo, obteniendo un gruñido de Atem. Ahora que ambos fueron atendidos como él quería. Yugi era de hecho un aprendiz rápido y muy ansioso por complacer y Atem no podía pedirle a nadie que fuera tan devoto de los placeres de él y de Yami, y buscara la emoción humana que ambos anhelaban sentir. El deslizamiento de la serpiente casi no interrumpió el trabajo de Yugi, el muchacho continuó con movimientos burlones de manos y boca que le fueron devueltos a las órdenes de Atem. El mayor permitió que el otro continuara solo por un corto tiempo antes de exigir su atención y Yugi se apartó para mirar a Atem, con la respiración entrecortada ahora que las sensaciones se detuvieron en su forma cuando se detuvo.

-Eres una flor tan dulce. Tan entrañable y agradable. De hecho, un tesoro raro que nunca dejaré ir- Atem susurró, las bobinas moviéndose y ajustándose al propósito que pronto sostendrán, una mano deslizándose a través de la hierba buscando lo que estaba escondido hábilmente en las verdes hojas. Tenía un frasco de aceite en la mano, el cuerpo de Yugi flotando entre un mar de obsidiana mientras las bobinas se movían una sobre la otra antes de asentarse, una mano bronceada se movía para poner al chico boca abajo. Como no tenía a su compañero para tener un poco más de espacio para trabajar en la mayor parte de su forma de serpiente, Atem tuvo que improvisar creativamente con sus bobinas. Lamiendo sus labios, abrió el frasco para mojar sus dedos en el aceite.

-Florece para mí, mi pequeña flor- Ordenó suavemente y Yugi se inclinó hacia atrás obedientemente, tomando los globos firmes en la mano y se abrió para revelar el agujero arrugado que esperaba el toque experto de Atem. Bajando un dígito, la suave presión provocó el más suave maullido de Yugi mientras rogaba por más y Atem le concedió su simple solicitud, pero no sin un intercambio. El dios simplemente adoraba ver a su criado más pequeño inundado de placeres como su mano, más aún cuando Yami tiene su tiempo con él. Una hermosa vista hecha solo para sus ojos. y se mostró en la mirada oscura cuando dio su orden -Mi querida flor del desierto, mientras te trabajo para que estés lista para mí, quiero que dejes ir tus inhibiciones, dejes que tu cuerpo sienta la intensidad de mi toque. No necesitas mi palabra para venir sino solo mi toque-

-Sí, mi señor...-

-Perfecto. Empecemos entonces-

Levantando la cabeza, Atem presionó el dedo profundamente en el chico, su cuerpo se relajó con facilidad con su toque familiar mientras cada nervio se tensó con una liberación encantada, fuego hirviendo dentro de sus venas mientras los dedos de los pies se curvaron ante la presión que débilmente se abrió. No lo suficiente como para agotar antes de que Atem se hiciera a sí mismo, pero era un constante sopor de pura pasión. Más sonidos de deleite dejaron a Yugi, un coro armonioso para los oídos de Atem mientras trabajaba con el dedo dentro del pasaje cálido, dos penes goteando una cantidad constante del fluido viscoso. A la serpiente le dolía esperar, pero incluso con la cautivada falta de resistencia del cuerpo humano común, Atem se negó a traer ningún tipo de dolor a su preciosa flor.

Los jugos pegajosos y opacos se derramaba lento en las escamas, Yugi perdió el control de sus propias funciones mientras trataba de arquearse contra la bobina que colocó para liberarse. El suave frío de las escamas jugó en los sentidos de Yugi, haciéndolo jadear y maullar de placer mientras el dedo, pronto unido a un segundo, trabajaba con las sedosas profundidades. Atem elogió al chico a cada paso. Incluso bajo la poderosa esclavitud, todas las acciones del niño no fueron inducidas por la hipnosis. El amor y la devoción eran verdaderamente genuinos y ese amor puro que sentía por los dos dioses que le daban un refugio al que podía llamar un nuevo hogar estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ni siquiera los mortales pudieran comprender.

Atem realmente no podía pedir un mejor ser humano para satisfacer sus gustos particulares, tanto en cuerpo como en mente. Avanzando en la preparación con el tercer y último dedo, Atem extendió el músculo tenso lentamente, los diminutos movimientos del más pequeño instando a su disminución serán aún más. Yugi ansiaba su toque, quería sentir mucho más y Atem estaría feliz de complacerlo. Sacando sus dedos de la tierna carne, un gemido escapó de los suaves labios que se encontró con un suave siseo para calmarlo. Levantando el frasco de donde estaba en la hierba, Atem vertió el contenido en la palma de su mano para cubrir un pene en el aceite resbaladizo. Al igual que con todas las cosas consideradas, hay ciertas líneas que Atem se prohibió cruzar.

Un recordatorio de que, si bien Yugi era todo lo que soñaba, seguía siendo humano. Obtuvo muchos beneficios al ser un criado de los dioses, pero no todos los beneficios se obtuvieron fácilmente. Atem reprimió esos impulsos, la llamada primaria de la serpiente que hizo su forma, y trabajó el aceite sobre el pene cortado. Verdaderamente sería una bienvenida idea al tener crias, construir un nido y llevar la única cosa con la que su vida mortal no lo bendijo debido a su muerte prematura. En algún lugar de lo más profundo de su mente, la idea de que Yugi se convirtiera en una gran madre apenas rascaba la superficie, pero sabía bien que era el instinto de la serpiente interior tratando de impulsar tal cosa.

Se inclinaría por el pensamiento, pero, por desgracia, carecía de ciertas partes para hacer realidad esos pensamientos animales, aunque podría contrarrestarse fácilmente con la poderosa magia que tiene. Pero esa sería una discusión cuando el chico estuviera libre de la embriagadora neblina en la que vive ahora, y no solo una conversación entre ellos sino también con Yami. Atem no se atrevería a hacer algo que le cambiara la vida sin la aceptación de su dios compañero que compartía su poder y su trono -Espero que estés lista, mi preciosa flor- Atem susurró mientras ajustaba su posición una vez más, las espirales movían el cuerpo más pequeño a una altura con la que podía trabajar mientras se elevaba sobre Yugi.

-Sí, mi señor. Por favor… -Yugi suplicó y Atem se adhirió a su súplica. Una mano se deslizó sobre la firme espalda, sintiendo que la piel se estremecía agradablemente bajo su toque. Cuanto más se acercaba y cuanto más Atem se acercaba, más podía sentir Yugi el calor de la excitación en su espalda. Otro tierno gemido lo abandonó, arqueándose hacia atrás y sintiendo el beso de la punta del pene rozar su piel. Un maullido fue su respuesta cuando Atem agarró el pene rebanado, pasándolo burlonamente sobre el anillo de músculo no resistente. La burla no duró mucho ya que el dios había sido paciente, demasiado paciente incluso para querer complacer y entretener a su pequeño criado. Hacerlo llegar al cenit de sus placeres y mucho más allá.

Ahora era su turno de cosechar las maravillas que nutría. Lentamente, Atem presionó la cabeza del pene contra el anillo, sintiendo que se aflojaba sin apenas resistencia y se deleitó con el agradable jadeo que provenía del joven debajo de él. Otro pase de lengua bifurcada y comenzó Atem. Los movimientos eran lentos y de ritmo, llenando a Yugi poco a poco mientras el segundo pene tomaba fuerza deslizándose a lo largo de la suave piel. Las sensaciones jugaron en los sentidos del muchacho como un arpa, suaves maullidos y jadeos abandonándolo mientras movía sus caderas, tratando de impulsar más de la carne turgente a su forma voluntaria. Pero Atem vivió para prolongar los deseos necesitados. Un suave silbido alegre soltó mientras su otra mano descansaba a lo largo de su cadera.

-Paciencia, mi flor. Pronto obtendrás lo que te mereces- él susurró. El dios continuó entrando en el cálido pasaje, un placentero ronroneo retumbó en su pecho mientras los suaves maullidos de su preciado criado llenaban sus oídos. Tomó algo de tiempo con el ritmo que eligió, pero una vez que Atem estuvo completamente dentro del chico, bajó la cabeza y presionó un suave beso en su cuello -Actúas maravillosamente, mi dulce rosa del desierto- Atem susurró, Yugi temblando cuando el ligero toque de las puntas afiladas de los colmillos del dios presionó contra su piel. No lo suficiente como para perforar ya que Atem se negó a magullar o marcar la piel de marfil de su pequeño criado, sino para ver cómo el muchacho se retorcía.

Lentamente, mientras las bobinas se movían apenas el margen más pequeño, Atem comenzó a moverse. Su paso era suave como lánguido. Tomado con tanto cuidado, el corazón del joven muchacho se hinchó, temblando un poco cuando su cuerpo reaccionó al suave movimiento. Riachuelos de semen opalescente brillaban sobre las escamas de Atem y en una mente normal, se habría sentido avergonzado. Permitir que tales fluidos cayeran sobre un dios podría haber sido marcado como una injusticia kármica, pero los dioses, ambos, lo trataron como una bendición. Prácticamente un medio de purificación si se atreven a decir.

Saber que es su mano la que saca una emoción tan cruda y apasionada del muchacho significa que cada maullido, cada gemido, cada gota exudada era su tributo. Con los dedos se agarraron suavemente a la cadera de Yugi, Atem se apollo más cerca del muchacho, susurrándole tiernamente al oído mientras mecía su forma más contra la otra. El ritmo se aceleró lentamente, los sonidos de Yugi crecieron a medida que aumentaba el ritmo. El tiempo pasó mientras los dos estaban profundamente abrazados. El toque de escamas frías y carne cálida fue una sinfonía de sensaciones, Yugi sintió el final de la cola de Atem enrollarse alrededor de su pierna -A-Atem...- Yugi respiró, el pene se contrajo con otra pequeña liberación mientras una mano se deslizaba sobre su cadera.

-Silencio, mi dulce flor. Lo estás haciendo bien. Verdaderamente es un placer participar en una forma tan maravillosa- ronroneó mientras se mecía con un poco más de fuerza detrás de sus movimientos, acercándose cada vez más a su pico. Sus espirales se tensaron un poco cuando los impulsos animales comenzaron a brillar, los colmillos asomaban por sus labios mientras sus pupilas se contraían una vez que comenzó a empujar el pene pesado con golpes sólidos. Un grito necesitado salió de los labios de Yugi, balanceándose hacia el ritmo del dios cuando el deslizamiento de ambos penes lo dejó con ganas de más, la verdadera presión en la boca del estómago estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el pináculo del momento.

Cada nervio en él gritaba que era demasiado y no suficiente al mismo tiempo, una mezcla de frío y calor llenando sus venas hasta el punto que sentía que iba a estallar por la sobre estimulación. Y no estaba solo ya que Atem sentía lo mismo, un suave siseo lo dejó, lo cual fue una advertencia suficiente de que estaba excepcionalmente cerca. Unos pocos movimientos más de sus caderas y se plantó profundamente, una llamada de su querida flor se derramó de sus labios mientras la abrasadora ráfaga de sus placeres llenó al muchacho debajo de él. La llamada fue recibida con una de Yugi, la de un tono más alto mientras se dejaba llevar por completo, cayendo en las olas de pura felicidad cuando la espiral apretada en la boca de su estómago finalmente se aflojo.

El calor se vertió a través de él cuando el potente flujo lo inundó, llenándolo por completo con algunos de los fluidos espesos que gotean más allá del sello hermético hecho por el músculo apretado y el pene de Atem. Un gemido agradable dejó al muchacho, ya que no fue solo lo que lo llenó por dentro lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer, sino que afuera, cuando el segundo pene del dios se filtró seriamente sobre su espalda y costados con más del prolífico néctar. Un siseo final se le escapó antes de que Atem comenzara a relajarse, los dedos bailando sobre la cadera del joven mientras lo miraba con ojos saciados -Mmm, un momento tan hermoso, mi querida flor. No podría pedir uno mejor como este- Atem susurró, liberándose lentamente y una vez que lo estuvo, los penes retrocedieron hacia la hendidura ventral

-Fue un gran honor para mí servirle, mi señor- Yugi le susurró a cambio antes de que se sintiera levantado, el encantador hipnotismo que alimentaba su mente y cuerpo retrocedía lentamente para ser convocado a otro día.

Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando vio el desastre que dejó sobre el dios, una suave disculpa pasando por sus labios que solo se encontró con una ligera risa. -No te preocupes. Un simple baño limpiará esto de inmediato. Para ti y para mí. Una vez que estemos limpios, puedes volver a tus deberes, pero pasa algún tiempo con Yami. Estaría muy decepcionado de haber dormido toda la mañana y no tener tiempo en tu compañía- Atem habló y el pequeño criado asintió, con los brazos rodeando cuidadosamente la cintura del dios mientras cerraba los ojos. El aire se movió a su alrededor antes de que la sutil fragancia de las cámaras de baño encontrara sus sentidos. Se apartó del lado de Atem, haciendo lo que le enseñaron cuando se trataba de bañarse, obtener los aceites, jabones y artículos de primera necesidad antes de moverse al agua, escuchando a Atem deslizarse en el agua.

El dios se empapó un poco, mirando como Yugi arrojaba una pequeña palangana llena de agua tibia sobre su cabeza, dejando que el líquido transparente lo liberara del sudor seco y los pedazos de polen que se le pegaban desde el jardín. Los mechones salvajes se aplastaron por el agua, haciéndolo lucir positivamente adorable, antes de que comenzara a acercarse a él -¿Listo, mi señor?- Yugi preguntó y el dios asintió mientras se acomodaba en el agua, permitiendo que el joven comenzara su trabajo. Tomando un cepillo de donde estaba, Yugi vertió una generosa cantidad de jabón en las suaves cerdas y comenzó con la espalda de Atem, haciendo espuma lentamente mientras pasaba el cepillo sobre la piel leonada.

Atem tarareaba deliciosamente mientras su criado trabajaba, levantando los brazos cuando se le indicó que lo hiciera y llevando su cola por encima de la superficie del agua para poder limpiar las escamas. Una mano se deslizó hacia el respiradero, deslizando un dedo sobre la costura del mismo suavemente antes de que Atem hiciera presión sobre él, sacando lentamente los penes duales con cuidado una vez sacados al aire libre, que una suave capa de rosa atravesó el mejillas masculinas, hizo su trabajo con diligencia. Tomando la pastilla de jabón, Yugi enjabonó sus manos con jabón y trabajó en la limpieza del pene doble con cuidado preciso y suave.

-Tus manos... son tan cálidas y suaves, pequeño- Atem ronroneó, mirándolo mientras el más pequeño mantenía su mirada oculta aunque el dios lo sabía. Su corazón, pase lo que pase, siempre fue modesto. Acepta los elogios que recibe, pero siempre se sintió como si no mereciera un elogio tan grande, incluso cuando el gesto merece ser recibido por su trabajo excepcional. -Levanta la cabeza, pequeño. No seas tan cohibido. Después de todo, quien trabajó con delicadas estructuras y artefactos de los antiguos conoce bien el cuidado suave- Yugi levanto la cabeza hacia el dios, sonriendo suavemente y se la devolvió antes de que los dos se sentaran en una paz feliz mientras el preciado criado lo lavaba por completo, y luego enjuagarlo generosamente con las cálidas aguas.

-Todo terminado, mi señor. ¿Te importaría sumergirte más en los baños?- Yugi preguntó y el asintió.

-Sigue con tus deberes, pequeño. Y recuerda lo que te dije. Está empezando a moverse- Atem habló, obteniendo un sonido de sorpresa de Yugi mientras se preparaba. El dios mayor se rio entre dientes mientras observaba al más pequeño obtener lo que necesitaba, incluido un recipiente con agua fresca antes de salir de las cámaras de baño. La vida para ellos ha mejorado desde la llegada del pequeño y, de aquí en adelante, Atem solo puede asegurarse de que las cosas mejoren. Especialmente si el deseo que crece profundamente con su serpiente instintiva es aceptado para el futuro cercano.

Después de todo... Atem le encantaría ver el futuro que sería tener un sucesor al trono como nunca lo tuvo en sus días mortales.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami sabía que dormía hasta tarde, ese era un hecho que no había cambiado durante milenios. Pero en la época actual, deseaba mejorar sus hábitos. Levantarse con el resplandor del sol de la mañana mientras Atem practicaba fácilmente desde su reinado mortal. Uno podría preguntarse fácilmente por qué, pero la respuesta fue bastante simple. Ambas presencias que dormían a su lado se habían ido, Atem para supervisar a la gente y su pequeña flor ocupada con sus deberes. Fue el pequeño muchacho lo que hizo que Yami deseara levantarse antes. Si bien su tiempo estaba muy dedicado a los dos dioses, el pequeño sirviente se sumergió diligentemente en el trabajo, para ayudar tanto como pudo en cada rincón del palacio. Los sirvientes amaban su coraje para ayudar, y Yami se enorgullecía de saber que eligieron a un trabajador exsepcional. Pero como dice el refrán moderno: todo trabajo y nada de juego lo convierte en un niño aburrido. Para rectificarlo, los dioses seguramente se mezclarían el juego con su trabajo. Mientras su nirvana prospere, los dioses tenían poco que hacer, excepto mantener oculta esta preciosa tierra. Yami giro la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió un poco antes de que una pequeña forma se deslizara dentro, sosteniendo el recipiente con agua fresca.

-Pequeño...-

-¡Lo siento, llego tarde, mi señor! Pase la hora de la mañana con el maestro Atem mientras seguías durmiendo. Me dijo que te estabas despertando, así que me apresuré a regresar lo más rápido que pude- Yugi susurró mientras dejaba el cuenco, una leve risa dejando al otro dios.

-Cálmate, pequeño. Es de esperar que las horas de la mañana le pertenezcan. Él es mejor en eso que yo, pero deseo arreglar mis hábitos de dormir hasta tarde- el movimiento se encontró con el rabillo del ojo de Yugi cuando Yami se levantó del nido y se puso de lado, el cuerpo serpentino se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo, lo que provocó que el escalofrío más leve le pinchara la piel.

Sentir una parte tan poderosa de su forma cautivó al pequeño muchacho. Fue realmente un placer estar tan cerca de los dioses, ser atendidos y, a cambio, atendido. Ellos tienen poder, belleza y respeto, y tales hechos los dejaban abiertos a tener a quien quisieran. Sin embargo, lo eligieron para convertirse en su criado personal. Su preciosa flor para nutrirla y cuidarla. Yugi trató de evitar que esas dudas llenaran su mente y envenenaran sus puntos de vista, pero hay momentos en que se le escapan y trató desesperadamente de mantener ese pensamiento profundo fuera de la vista de los dos dioses. Ellos no necesitaban preocuparse por cosas tan triviales, aunque esta vez, eso había llamado la atención de Yami.

-Pequeño... ¿qué trae esas sombras a tus ojos?- el joven se sobresaltó ante el tono preocupado, mirando fijamente al escarlata cariñoso antes de descartar la pregunta del dios y fue a buscar el paño, empapó el artículo en el agua que se enfriaban lentamente y le indicó a Yami que bajara la cabeza para limpiarlo para el día. Yami no insistió el asunto por ahora, pero sabía que, al final del día, obtendría una respuesta. La felicidad del pequeño en su presencia siempre tuvo prioridad, una ley personal que Atem tomó y Yami siguió. Yugi aún no sabía cuán profunda era su importancia para ellos y ambos están realmente listos para demostrarlo de cualquier manera posible. Cuando terminó su tarea, Yugi volvió a poner la tela en el lavabo y luego miro a Yami.

-¿Puede levantar sus espirales, mi señor? Tengo tus adornos listos pero no puedo alcanzarlos desde aquí -

-Mm, ¿debería?- el dios canturreó, haciendo que las espirales lo rodearan un poco más.

Yugi tragó saliva cuando sintió que las espirales se cerraban más alrededor de él, no para constreñirlo, por supuesto, sino para sostenerlo suavemente, la suave caricia de las suaves escamas tocando la piel sin duda hacía que las cosas se agitaran. Su cuerpo todavía está hormigueando por el tratamiento tan extenso de Atem y ¿recibir una segunda ronda tan pronto? Dormiría el resto del día y quería ayudar a preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Por favor, mi señor? La hora del almuerzo llegara pronto y los cocineros pidieron ayuda hoy. Me encantaría... realmente hacer algo especial para usted si me lo permites- Yugi suplicó y Yami simplemente no pudo ignorar la dulce mirada del más pequeño. Un asentimiento se encontró con su súplica antes de levantar sus bobinas lo suficiente para que Yugi se escapara, cogiera los adornos de Yami y vistiera al dios. Los ligeros toques de Yugi mientras deslizaba cada brazalete y colocaba el shendyt alrededor de su cintura fue como un beso. Oh, tan suave y dulce. Hablando de suave y dulce...

-Ya que desea ayudar con el almuerzo, deseo hacerle una petición- Yami habló y Yugi miró al dios, siempre listo para completar cualquier deseo que tuvieran.

-¿Qué deseas, mi señor?-

Yami sonrió un poco. Ah, una petición tan simple e inocente que podría responderse de muchas formas diferentes. Sabía bien lo que realmente deseaba, pero tenía que ser paciente. Esperar significaba que ganaría más con su solicitud -Deseo que el postre sea uno de mis favoritos. Una bonita bandeja caliente de baklava. Asegúrate de que el panadero no se olvide de la miel calentada a un lado- Yugi asintió, haciendo una reverencia de la manera tradicional antes de irse. Cuando el más pequeño se fue, un suave paso de una lengua bífida acarició sus labios. El almuerzo será un placer hoy y ciertamente lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Los cocineros trabajaban rapido en la cocina, algunos preparaban los ingredientes para el almuerzo mientras otros se preparaban para la cena. Manos ocupadas trabajaban en sus puestos mientras los pies llevaban a cada trabajador a través de la amplia cocina, cada uno uniformado y acostumbrado al patrón de las cosas. Yugi se acercó a ellos, encontró a la panadera una vez más y le contó sobre la solicitud del postre de Yami y ella se rio entre dientes.

-Ah, el señor ciertamente ama a su baklava. No puedo tener suficiente- habló mientras iba a recoger lo que necesitaba antes de sentir un tirón en su camisa.

-¿Puedo ayudar? Me encantaría aprender a preparar su favorito- Ella sonrió y asintió, guiando a Yugi a través de los escalones para preparar el dulce mientras el aroma de las carnes horneadas y el pan llegaba a su nariz mientras se preparaba el resto de la comida de la tarde.

Mientras el trabajaba, Yami se había encontrado con Atem en la sala del trono, un escriba que informaba sobre la observancia diaria de las personas de abajo a lo que Atem asintió y excusó al escriba cuando Yami entró.

-¿Dormiste bien querido?-

-Lo he hecho, pero seguro que podrías despertarme-

Atem se rio entre dientes y asintió, Yami se movió para sentarse alrededor del trono, las puntas de las colas se curvaron entre sí mientras los dos compartían un beso profundo. Mientras se alejaba, Atem levantó una mano para descansar sobre la mejilla de Yami, acariciando con cariño a lo largo de la característica en ángulo -Yami, deseo hablarte de algo. Algo que había sido impulsado por instinto, pero no me atrevo a actuar sin hablar contigo- Yami tarareó, presionando su mejilla en la caricia mientras dejaba que Atem continuara. Escuchó en completo silencio mientras Atem hablaba de una conexión más profunda con su pequeño criado. Para promover su posición y ya no ser su criado sino su compañero devoto. Habló de su vida mortal y del desagradable recordatorio de que nadie lo sucedería después de su muerte. Tener un alma tan maravillosa y dispuesta que les dio su devoción y amor indiviso era digno de tal posición.

-También siento que la línea Motou bien merece un regalo del paraíso. Un niño nacido de la realeza con magia para dar buena fortuna. Serán una rareza, pero aprenderán las costumbres adecuadas y se prepararán con cambios de forma para encajar en el plano mortal y encontrar un alma confiada para compartir el amor que compartimos con nuestra querida flor- Yami asintió, apoyando una mano sobre la de Atem. Fue una idea hermosa y ciertamente no será algo único. El primogénito tendrá un propósito, convertirse en una figura ejemplar para representar la magia. El niño aprenderá a nunca influir en el deseo de su corazón, a nunca usar la magia para el mal o el deshonor. Ser respetuoso y cariñoso. Todas estas lecciones y más.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto, Atem. Sé que nuestra querida flor aceptará ese honor y tendrá a alguien que esté allí con la familia- Atem asintió, complacido de que la idea fuera aceptada, luego se movio para sentarse.

-Ahora, te mereces un tiempo a solas con nuestra pequeña flor. El almuerzo está casi terminado y es que...-un movimiento de la lengua de serpiente tocó el aire y el dios mayor se rio entre dientes -Baklava. Tienes un plan con eso, ¿verdad?- Yami sonrió y asintió.

-Me conoces muy bien. Después de todo-una mano rozó el pecho desnudo antes de que un beso se presionara sobre su corazón -Simplemente no sería justo que hoy pudieras disfrutar de una fruta tan maravillosa para ti solo. Merezco mi parte- los dedos leonados apartaron el flequillo dorado cuando Atem asintió.

-Ciertamente no sería justo. Adelante, querido y dale todo. Ya tuve y la experiencia fue tan divina como la primera- el brillo en los ojos de su dios compañero le agradó al mayor cuando los dos compartieron un último beso. Yami de hecho se divertiría con cualquier cosa que tuviera en mente.

* * *

Yugi sonrió mientras sostenía la bandeja de baklava perfectamente hecho. Se sintió orgulloso de su éxito y la panadera le sonrió -Al señor le encantará tu trabajo, pequeño. Todo está puesto sobre la mesa ahora, así que ve a reunirte con el- Yugi asintió y estaba a punto de irse con su bandeja cuando lo detuvo. La panadera extendió la mano y tomó un pequeño cuenco decorativo, dentro de su cáscara transparente y prístina estaba la rica miel dorada. Se colocó una varita de miel en la bandeja antes de que ella echara al muchacho más pequeño por la puerta para que se dirigiera al comedor.

Al entrar, vio a ambos dioses allí con sus platos listos con su comida. Yami al ver a Yugi sonrió antes de hacerle señas para que se adelantara y el se acercó, haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de sostener la bandeja -Tengo su baklava, mi señor- el dios estaba emocionado y le dijo que esperara pacientemente, Atem levantó una mano para lanzar un hechizo para mantener caliente el postre. No haría bien en cumplir su propósito si se enfriara mientras comían. Con eso hecho, Atem le indicó a Yugi que se uniera a ellos y él lo hizo, acercándose para sentarse entre ellos y eligió lo que comería.

Como se recordará, fue fácilmente una prueba de fuego compartir una comida con los dioses, especialmente con dos que comparten un afecto tan fuerte el uno por el otro. Compartieron comida como si compartieran besos suaves, Atem alimentando a Yami con trozos de faisán y Yami dándole sorbos de vino a Atem. Y al igual que antes, como su primera noche con ellos, Yugi no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Colmillos afilados que atraviesan la pulpa suave de una uva, una lengua larga que extrae los jugos de la carne tierna. Todas acciones simples si uno no estuviera tan unido a los dioses. Pero para su querido sirviente, sabían exactamente lo que le hacían al muchacho más pequeño y lo fácil que era sacarlo de sus acciones.

Yugi presionó sus piernas juntas mientras continuaba mordisqueando la codorniz que estaba en su plato, el lento deslizamiento del cuerpo de Yami movía su silla ligeramente. Un poco de jugo aterrizó en la esquina de su boca, un ojo agudo lo miró antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en la de Yami -Parece que tienes algo ahí, querida flor- susurró, bajando una mano para quitar el jugo que aterrizó allí. Yugi observó cómo el delgado dedo se elevaba hacia los labios suaves, una lengua bifurcada moviéndose un poco y el dedo fuera completamente dentro del cálido orificio. Un suave gemido lo abandonó, su mirada se volvió hacia su plato mientras tomaba la copa de agua para tomar un sorbo rápido. Atem se rio entre dientes, terminando lo último de su comida y se movió.

-Los dejaré a ambos solos. Disfrute el resto de la tarde antes de la cena- habló y luego salio del comedor, brillantes escamas de obsidiana atravesando la puerta y el dios mayor desapareciera de la vista.

Yugi respiró un poco y relajado antes de que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, el toque de las escamas de Yami contra su cadera lo hizo mirar hacia arriba -Bueno, ahora si estás listo, podemos irnos. Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos disfrutar del baklava- Yugi asintió, terminando lo último de su comida, después se levantó del asiento, rodeándolo las bobinas del dios y recogiendo la bandeja aún caliente. Ver una magia tan fuerte en efecto siempre dejaba al muchacho asombrado.

Incluso una pequeña parte de él deseaba aprender magia al igual que los dioses, pero sabía de su posición, aunque era alta, seguramente no era lo suficientemente alta como para que le enseñaran personalmente. Oh, pero qué poco pensaba en sí mismo. El pequeño muchacho siguió a Yami, preguntándose a dónde se dirigían " _Seguramente no los jardines otra vez"_ pensó con un suave sonrojo. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor, Yugi no reconoció el pasillo. El camino en sí estaba bañado por la luz de las ventanas mientras la luz del sol le daba a la piedra caliza un brillo dorado. Yugi no dijo una palabra, solo siguió obedientemente a su destino cuando Yami se detuvo ante una gran puerta dorada. Su mirada curiosa se encontró con la de Yami y sonrió.

-Espera, cariño- Susurró mientras empujaba las puertas para abrirlas.

Revelada a la mirada del pequeño muchacho estaba nada menos que la palabra sensual. Comparado con el pasillo brillante detrás de ellos que conducía a esta misma habitación, el interior estaba tenuemente iluminado. La luz suave de las antorchas descansaba en las paredes, una luz más grande colgaba encima con velas situadas en soportes alrededor del marco de la araña dorada. Un pozo en el centro de la habitación, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar la forma serpentina del dios, tal vez dos si Yugi se atreviera a pensar. La arena fresca del Sahara de su hogar natal llenó el hoyo mientras arrojaban almohadas de diferentes formas y tamaños dentro y fuera del hoyo, cada una de las cuales lucía suave al tacto bajo su superficie sedosa. Mientras Yugi continuaba examinando la habitación, Yami se deslizó junto a él, entrando en el pozo.

-Este es nuestro pequeño refugio personal, dulce flor. Atem lo hizo para mí y bendecimos este lugar desde su creación con nuestra primera unión juntos. De hecho, puedo decir que la mayor parte de lo que sé para atenderte, pequeña flor, fue gracias a Atem- Yami habló mientras Yugi se acercaba al borde del pozo y pronto estaba cara a cara con el otro.

-Seguro que es bastante obvio, pero Atem siempre fue bueno con sus manos y su hipnotismo. Realmente me tenía bajo su hechizo el día que hicimos realidad nuestros deseos. Compartió todo conmigo, sus pensamientos y sueños más íntimos para el futuro de este paraíso que creó. Ahora, te decimos lo mismo, florecita- Yami ronroneó, estirando la mano para deslizar un dedo a lo largo de la suave piel. Empezando desde su cuello y hasta su estómago, Yugi podía sentir los hilos de frío y calor atravesarlo -Quieres decir mucho. Todas tus reacciones receptivas son solo un placer- antes de que más cosas pudiera pasar y correr el riesgo de dejar caer la bandeja, Yami suavemente tomó el artículo de su agarre y lo dejó a un lado -Ahora, querida flor, mírame- su mirada se volvió hacia la de Yami, el remolino escarlata moteado de violeta lo fascinaba, lo relajaba, lo calmaba. Yugi dejó escapar un suave suspiro antes de seguir a Yami mientras regresaba al pozo, con el cuerpo enrollado sobre las cálidas arenas antes de que sus manos descansaran sobre sus mejillas.

-Mi querida flor dulce, no lo e olvidado y quiero que me lo digas. ¿Qué carga tus pensamientos esta tarde?-

Yugi tragó saliva suavemente antes de hablar, su tono ligero y voluble mientras decía lo que había estado pensando. No había duda de que amaba lo que Atem y Yami hacen por él, incluso para él, pero incluso con todos los beneficios que fueron bendecidos para él personalmente por los dioses, ellos son seres grandes y poderosos que podían tener lo que quisieran a su lado. Ellos son regios, fuertes, hermosos y para él, un simple sirviente, los pensamientos envenenados de ser reemplazado hicieron que su mente se llenara de dudas ¿Y si no hiciera lo suficiente? ¿Y si se volvía desagradable a la vista? ¿Y si se volvía "viejo"?

Yami escuchó sus preocupaciones y asintió, la cola rodeando al chico con cuidado, sintiendo los más leves escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo -Oh, mi querida rosa del desierto. Nunca nos cansaremos de ti. Cansarse de ti sería un gran pecado y perdona mi franqueza, estúpida como el infierno- la mirada que cruzó el rostro de Yugi lo hizo reír antes de bajar la cabeza -Considerando todo, nunca nos cansaremos de ti, pequeño. Aquí tienes un propósito y una vez que estemos todos juntos en el mismo lugar, hay algo que ambos deseamos pedirte. Pero hasta ese momento... -las manos se movieron para sacar al más pequeño del centro de sus bobinas, apretándolas para proporcionarle un lugar para sentarse antes de llevar la bandeja a Yugi.

-Disfrutemos juntos de este delicioso manjar- el ronroneo que solto hizo que Yugi se estremeciera de nuevo antes de agarrar uno de los pasteles suaves, cortados cuidadosamente en triángulos. Sosteniendo la delicada masa contra los labios de Yami, el se apresuró a quitarse el postre de los dedos, chupando ligeramente las puntas de los dedos antes de apartarse. Yugi tragó pero no se detuvo, alimentando a Yami con más baklava. Finalmente, el dios compañero le dijo que se detuviera y Yugi lo hizo, mirando a Yami, quien le devolvió la mirada con amor.

-Mi pequeño... simplemente no sabes lo mucho que significas para nosotros. Déjame recordártelo- ronroneó, presionando al muchacho más pequeño para que se tumbara sobre sus bobinas mientras tomaba la bandeja para dejarla a un lado. Los músculos pulsantes escondidos bajo las escamas de negro y oro hicieron que el dulce criado maullara suavemente, pero seguramente no estaba listo para lo que el dios había planeado con su tiempo. Con una sonrisa leve, Yami tomó la varita de miel de madera y sacó la tapa del frasco que contenía la miel rica. Movió lengua se en sus labios mientras el miraba a Yugi y pasó la punta de un dedo por su pecho y hacia abajo. Un jadeo salió del pequeño sirviente antes de que levantara la cabeza, para ver a Yami seguir el rastro de la tela ligera que estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

Estaba avergonzado de que casi lo olvidó después de salir de los baños, pero se apresuró a ponerse uno antes de ir a saludar a Yami cuando se despertó de su sueño. Y ahora, en su presencia, estaba a punto de ser retirado por segunda vez pero no hizo ninguna protesta. Estos gestos, estos sentimientos, estas emociones... ellos buscaban hacer que su corazón se hinchara de alegría. Incluso con las dudas que a menudo plagan su corazón, todavía sentía un amor y una devoción tan intensos por los dos dioses. Las palabras de Yami habían aliviado sus pensamientos, y finalmente vio que su mirada nunca se volvería hacia otra. Siempre lo mirarían, lo amarían solo a él y atenderían todos sus caprichos. Yugi sintió que expresó tan poco pero no lo hizo en sus ojos. Las cosas que su pequeño sirviente logra con su ardiente deseo de complacerlos les demostró lo suficiente. Por eso desean devolver su amor poderosamente con el suyo.

Ese momento llegaría muy pronto.

Yami sacó la tela de su cintura para revelar la carne endurecida removida de las atenciones anteriores, tirándola a un lado y sumergiendo la varita en la miel espesa, arremolinándose una cantidad decente sobre ella. Al sacarlo del frasco, los tonos escarlata observaron la miel gotear hasta que cayó muy poco y se volvió hacia Yugi -Ahora, para probar lo dulce que sabes con un poco de miel rociada sobre ti- el ronroneó, llevando la varita sobre el pecho del más pequeño, inclinándola y dejando que la sustancia cálida cayera sobre su pecho. Un jadeo dejó a Yugi cuando la miel entró en contacto con su pecho y se esparció en suaves riachuelos. Sobre su torso y rodeando sus pezones, Yami hizo un delicioso sendero a seguir y cuando terminó, volvió a poner la varita en el frasco y bajó la cabeza. Yugi siguió el movimiento de la cabeza antes de dejar escapar otro grito ahogado cuando sintió la lengua resbaladiza deslizarse por su pecho.

Yami gimió deliciosamente mientras los sabores jugaban en su lengua y buscaba más. La miel parecía intensificar el sabor natural del muchacho, la vaina de vainilla dulce y saludable tocada por la dulzura suave de la miel. Una ambrosía impresionante para tocar su paladar y Yami podría simplemente devorarlo -Por los dioses, florecilla. Nunca pensé ni por un segundo cuán intenso es el sabor que se crea cuando se toca con un toque de azúcar- Yami respiró mientras terminaba el último rastro de miel antes de succionar suavemente una protuberancia rosada, consciente de sus colmillos para evitar que la toxina se deslizara a través del marfil hueco. Era poco común, más bien una rareza, que él o Atem perdieran la mente de mantener un control férreo de sus toxinas, una defensa que nunca se usó realmente de ningún tipo, ya que nada representaría un peligro para ellos. Ni siquiera entre ellos, ya que los mismos venenos potentes compartidos por las serpientes que comparten sus cuerpos no les afectan. Pero eso era solo un hecho simple que significaba poco para la tarea en cuestión. Los suaves maullidos y gemidos que emergían del pequeño muchacho eran el foco de su atención ahora, queriendo escuchar más, llenar la silenciosa habitación con los sonidos de placer y gratificación una vez más.

Los espirales se deslizaron y se movieron antes de que Yugi sintiera las suaves arenas debajo de él, los gránulos jugaban en su piel y lo hicieron suspirar, Yami reunió algunos cojines para traer. Levantando a Yugi debajo de su espalda, colocó los cojines debajo de él, nivelando su cabeza para poder ver todo lo que Yami iba a hacer en los próximos momentos. Yami bajo la cabeza, presionó un beso en sus labios suavemente, disfrutando del dulce sabor que pasó entre los dos antes de alejarse -Espera aquí, cariño. Solo necesito algo- Yugi asintió y observó como el dios se movía del pozo, dirigiéndose a una esquina sombreada de la habitación donde había un pequeño cofre. Buscando a través de él, Yami encontró lo que necesitaba y regresó al pozo.

Con una sonrisa para el joven sirviente, el frasco de aceite se dejó a un lado, un poco de magia calentando el frasco lentamente mientras se acercaba al lado de Yugi, descartando la elegante envoltura de su propia cintura antes de regresar al pozo -Antes de que me entregue a ti por completo, déjame satisfacer tus caprichos. Dime tus deseos, mi flor del desierto florece- Yugi miró a los ojos del otro, el violeta brumoso se encontró con el escarlata profundo antes de que una mano se posara en la mejilla de Yami. El toque fue ligero, como una pluma haciendo cosquillas en la piel suave. Un suave silbido salió de Yami mientras sus ojos se acercaban, permitiendo al más pequeño explorar hasta el contenido de su corazón.

Y exploró, moviéndose para sentarse mientras pasaba suaves almohadillas sobre el pómulo definido. Moviéndose hacia arriba, Yugi tocó los tenues mechones de cabello, un estilo que era muy similar al suyo pero tenía un toque de diferencias en comparación con el suyo. Sonrió antes de moverse hacia abajo una vez más, poniendo su otra mano en juego mientras ambos corrían sobre el fuerte pecho. Yugi podía sentir que el cuerpo de Yami se enrollaba a su alrededor, alrededor de ambos, el largo cuerpo serpentino que los rodeaba. Yugi dio un agradable suspiro al tocar las frías escamas negras y doradas, recostándose contra ellas y Yami soltó una suave risa.

-¿Disfrutas del toque de nuestras escamas, querida flor? Habla libremente-

Yugi lo miró y asintió –Así es, mi señor. Planos tan suaves, una mezcla de frío y calidez... me emociona mucho como saben como estas poderosas formas pueden enrollarse a mi alrededor tan suavemente. Es como un abrazo que no quiero dejar nunca- susurró, levantándose -También... me encanta someterme a ti. Estar tan cautivado profundamente, simplemente me encanta. Siento que puedo darte todo, no preocuparme por los límites y puedo desnudar todo el amor que tengo por ti y por el amo Atem. Estaba preocupado... que no era suficiente, que viviría aquí como tu anticipo sin nada más especial aparte de los beneficios... pero luego me dijiste tan dulcemente que soy mucho más. No pensar en mí como un retenedor, sino en tu flor personal. Para cuidar y nutrir. No quiero llorar ... pero cuando lo hago ... es de felicidad, mi señor- Yami se quedó en silencio mientras Yugi le contaba sus sentimientos más profundos y conmovedores y cuando terminó, Yami levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Estoy tan feliz de escuchar eso de ti, mi preciosa flor. Te amo tanto como a Atem. Nunca jamás pienses que eres menos de lo que eres. De hecho, hay algo muy importante que queremos pedirte, pero no mientras estés bajo mi hechizo- susurró cuando Yugi asintió, sintiendo un pulgar rozar sus labios y se llevó el dedo a la boca para succionar suavemente. Yami siseó agradablemente ante el sentimiento antes de quitárselo -Tus palabras me vigorizan, melozo. Así que continuemos para que ambos podamos alcanzar la mayor dicha de bendecir esta sala una vez más con nuestra unión-

Mientras las palabras flotaban en el aire, Yami convenció a Yugi de que se acercara, dejándolo descansar a lo largo de la parte inferior de su mitad cobra y Yugi supo qué hacer. Él siempre lo hace y se enorgullece de las lecciones que aprendió de su guía para apaciguar tal forma. Una mano recorrió las suaves escamas ventrales, su tacto ligero pero firme. Los dedos bailaron sobre la costura de la piel y las escamas, a lo largo del borde dorsal y ventral. Los labios rozaron tiernamente la forma de serpiente antes de llegar a donde más importaba. La hendidura ventral ya se había separado un poco por los toques ligeros, la delgada cabeza asomaba desde las profundidades que la protegían de las actividades cotidianas de Yami mientras se movía por el palacio.

A diferencia de Atem, Yami no tenía la resistencia para reprimirse mostrándose todo a los más pequeños, jadeando suavemente mientras sentía el regazo húmedo de una lengua rosada acariciar la sensible pene antes de llevarse el bocado a la boca. Un jadeo lo dejó antes de que una mano se posara en la espalda del cuello de Yugi, la dulce flor trabajando con facilidad para desenvainar los dos penes del respiradero, los dedos moviéndose para masajear la base de uno en el momento en que salieron por completo. Yugi retrocedió con la emergencia de los penes, lamiendo sus labios para atrapar la fina capa de líquidos que aterrizaba allí y sonrió mientras miraba a Yami, quien lo miraba con una leve sonrisa -Veo que Atem te ha mostrado lo que realmente te esperaba cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Sin incredulidad en absoluto- recogiendo a Yugi, Yami se movió para ajustar un par de cojines más para hacer un lugar más suave para el muchacho, colocándolo sobre la superficie sedosa y luego tomar el frasco una vez más.

Yugi jadeó un poco, la clara emoción fluyendo a través de él se mostraba pesadamente en el aroma y la expresión, la lengua de Yami se movía para saborear el embriagador aroma de su excitación en el aire, silbando de placer -Todo sobre ti, mi flor suculenta ... es tan apetitoso- arrulló. Tomando el frasco en la mano una vez más, Yami sumergió sus dedos en los aceites tibios y los cubrió bien. Con el frasco a un lado, Yami se puso a trabajar mientras pasaba una mano por la cadera de Yugi antes de pasar un pulgar suavemente sobre la piel caliente. Otro suave maullido se le escapó antes de que bajara la mano al atrevido trasero.

-Extiende tus pétalos, pequeño- susurró y Yugi asintió, agachándose para agarrar los suaves nalgas y extenderlos, revelando el anillo apretado que esperaba al dios. Yami sonrió un poco, lamiendo sus colmillos antes de que su mano bajara para acariciar el lugar, ganando un escalofrío cuando el frío tocó el punto sensible.

-Mi señor...- Yugi respiró.

-Shh, precioso. Todo estará bien pronto- Yami susurró, presionando el dedo con cuidado mientras la punta ajustada pasaba por el anillo apretado. Yugi dejó escapar un ligero suspiro cuando sintió que el dedo se deslizaba dentro, una mirada borrosa mirando a Yami con amor y sonrió, bajando la cabeza para presionar un beso en sus labios. El beso fue profundo pero fugaz, la suave tegido de ardor envió el mismo a través del más pequeño antes de que Yami se apartara y se concentrara en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Incluso si no fue hace tanto tiempo cuando estaba en una posición similar con Atem, las sensaciones que hacían que las pasiones dentro de su cuerpo se hincharan con sentimiento todavía lo dominaban intensamente. Una sensación de ardor completamente nueva que contrastaba con lo que sentía por Atem. Realmente era algo que solo él sabía. Las diferencias no solo en sus formas sino en cómo manejaron momentos tan íntimos. Obviamente, Atem tenía mucha experiencia y sabía cómo identificar cualquier tipo de placer para dar la mayor felicidad con tan poco esfuerzo. Yami, por otro lado, era de espíritu libre. Tenía su propia opinión sobre lo que Atem podía hacer y lo hizo suyo, usando toques suaves y besos suaves para aliviar a Yugi en un estado tan relajado.

Pero en el centro de sus diferencias, la similitud que nunca cambiará es el sentimiento en sus corazones por Yugi. Su deseo de mantenerlo siempre feliz, y con la idea que tienen en mente, sería la máxima demostración de ello. Comenzó a recorrer el dedo dentro del canal cálido, con la lengua bífida lamiendo sus labios mientras observaba la letanía de expresiones que cruzaban el rostro de Yugi. Era una vista tan deliciosa saber que junto a Atem podía traer tantas emociones sobre él. Saber que eran su primera incursión en actos tan íntimos les permitió sentirse orgullosos como ningún otro podría igualar su habilidad. Sería casi imposible desafiar a un dios.

Bajando la cabeza, Yami apretó los labios una vez más, bombeando el dedo suavemente dentro del muchacho mientras lo preparaba para lo que estaba por venir. La dulzura de sus labios jugaba con sus sentidos que ni siquiera los mejores vinos podrían compararse con Yugi. Fue allí que un pensamiento le vino a la mente y una sonrisa pasó por sus labios mientras levantaba la cabeza. Alcanzando el tarro de miel, metió un dedo en el jarabe dorado y lo llevó a los labios de Yugi. La mirada de Yami evitó que Yugi se moviera para saborear la miel de ellos y, en cambio, vio como el dios pasaba la miel por sus labios.

-Perfecto- ronroneó y luego bajo la cabeza para besarlo una vez más, un segundo dedo abriéndose camino más allá del anillo de músculos, estirándolo y acomodándolo para otra ronda en presencia del otro dios. Un ronroneo retumbante sonó profundo en el pecho de Yami, el sabor combinado embriagador para sus sentidos. Quería recordar este sabor, imprimirlo en su lengua. Un ligero gemido abandonó a Yugi cuando Yami se alejó una vez más, una lengua rosada recorrió sus labios y captó el toque de sabor con el que Yami era tan indulgente y que seguramente no puede culparlo. Había una mezcla que no podía identificar, pero el hecho de que procediera de él le produjo una agradable impresión.

Los tonos violetas se cerraron revoloteando, los nervios temblaron mientras su mente regresaba a los dígitos que recorrían el pasaje sensible, estirándolo y cubriéndolo completamente con los aceites antes de que un tercero se uniera a él -M-mi señor ...- suspiró, un beso aterrizando en su mejilla para calmarlo.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, mi flor. Ten paciencia conmigo un poco más- Yami susurró, moviéndose para deslizar el último dígito dentro, la sensación de apretar el interior lo tentaba más y más. Tanto es así que no podía esperar para enterrarse en ese delicioso calor. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y Yami deseaba desesperadamente sentir el pequeño sirviente a su alrededor. El solo pensarlo hizo que la más mínima astilla de saliva goteara de la comisura de su boca antes de que una lengua la liberara.

-Muy bien, mi querida flor. Estás listo, pero escucha mis órdenes- Yugi miró a los ojos de Yami, temblando mientras su mano recorría su estómago con amor. -Estoy seguro de que no eres ajeno a esto, como conozco bien la mente de Atem, así que quiero compartir el mismo sentimiento de deseo mutuo. Por todo lo que siento, quiero compartirlo contigo. Cada toque, cada movimiento, cada caricia... todo. Quiero que lo sientas todo ¿Entiendes, cariño?- Yugi se apresuró a asentir y Yami sonrió -Maravilloso. No perdamos el tiempo. Manos afuera- Yugi levantó las manos, mientras Yami tomaba el frasco de aceite y vertía una generosa cantidad en las palmas de yugi, y luego retroceder un poco para permitir que el muchacho se sentara. Yugi sabiendo su tarea, se movió para levantar sus manos, acariciando uno de los penes con cuidado para después comenzar a cubrir la carne dura con los aceite, temblando cuando el fervor que Yami sintió reflejado en él tal como lo había hecho cuando se dio la misma orden que le dio Atem. Sentir lo que ellos sentían era un éxtasis absoluto. Saber que sus toques simples y suaves sacaban a relucir esta aura de pasión orgásmica de los dioses, hizo que su cuerpo temblara con el suyo.

Un ligero gemido escapó de los labios magullados por los besos, el pene se contrajo cuando sintió dedos fantasmales igualar sus movimientos; acariciándolo, complaciéndolo para que casi dejara que la presa se liberara, pero Yami no quería que se viniera todavía. Sería demasiado pronto para él. Quería que alcanzaran su euforia colocada juntos. Un jadeo lo dejó cuando el dios se agachó, tomó las muñecas de Yugi en sus manos y las apartó, bajando la cabeza para presionar un beso en la espalda de cada uno antes de volver a acostarlo -Quiero que llegar al cielo juntos, pequeño. No vengas hasta que yo te lo diga- Yami susurró, mirándolo a los ojos mientras su cola volvía a rodear a los dos. Moviéndolo a la posición adecuada, Yami descendió hacia el más pequeño, Yugi mordiendo sus labios levemente cuando una vez más sintió el calor de la excitación tocar contra el agujero tembloroso, un deslizamiento de los dedos de Yami en su muslo calmándolo y electrificando sus nervios mientras la presión del pene empujó contra él antes de entrar.

Otro golpe de lengua bifurcada para atrapar el goteo de saliva y Yami comenzó a moverse, su paso era tranquilo y relajante como las palabras que susurró. Palabras de cariño, elogios y mucho amor mientras se mecía contra el pequeño muchacho debajo de él. Yugi no pudo evitar que los gemidos y gemidos lo abandonaran cuando sintió el cuerpo más grande moverse contra él, los dedos rastrillando los brazos fuertes como pilares a su alrededor. Su mirada suplicaba por más ya que no podía pronunciar una oración completa para expresar su necesidad, pero Yami no la obedeció, todavía no. El dios quería saborear el momento, la sensación del calor abrasador envuelto a su alrededor, el vínculo que trae su intimidad, el puro e insondable amor entre los dos. Sus deseos eran solo un contrato menor hasta el momento, ya que expresaban sus deseos más profundos y anhelantes. La mente cautivada de Yugi fue llevada a nuevas alturas mientras todo su cuerpo hormigueaba por la euforia compartida transmitida por Yami. La opresión en la boca de su vientre era enloquecedora ya que se sentía tan dispuesto a soltarse, pero no podía, no hasta que se lo ordenara. Otro quejido lo abandonó antes de sentir la fuerte mejilla acariciando la suya.

La sibilancia reconfortante había aliviado la forma temblorosa de Yugi lavada de placer y Yami sonrió, presionando un beso en su mejilla -Solo un poco más... no puedo evitar saborearte, pequeña- susurró, rodeándolos cada vez más mientras comenzaba a acelerar lentamente el ritmo de sus movimientos. Yugi jadeó, los ojos nublados se cerraron felizmente cuando sintió el aumento de ritmo, una mano agarrando el brazo de Yami, su cuerpo iluminado con un éxtasis constante y fluido. Yugi se tambaleaba al borde, envuelto tan profundamente en sus placeres que aumentaban con cada movimiento que Yami hacía. Le suplicó a su dios, pidiendo que lo liberara de su encantadora espera. Yami exhaló un suave siseo antes de sonreír -Puedo ver que luchas por mantenerte bajo control, incluso bajo mi mando. Pero estoy igual de cerca. Nos reuniremos pronto, pequeña flor - susurró mientras se ajustaba solo minuciosamente y con eso, chispas volaron detrás de la mirada brumosa, Yugi arqueándose hacia Yami cuando golpeó ese punto profundo en él.

El más pequeño no pudo evitarlo mientras llamaba y suplicaba que lo liberara bajo el toque de Yami, elogió notables al dios y lo bendecido que era estar bajo su hechizo y en sus brazos. Yami bebió cada palabra que se derramó de él, complacido con las alabanzas y las devolvió de la misma manera. De cómo apreciaron cada pequeña cosa que Yugi ha hecho por ellos, cómo los amó y dedicó tanto tiempo y, finalmente, una vez que hablaron juntos, la oportunidad de traer niños al mundo. Girando sus caderas hacia el más pequeño, finalmente el dios alcanzó su punto máximo y, mientras lo hacía, le dijo a Yugi que era libre de hacer lo mismo. Un grito encontró su respuesta, los fluidos opacos decorando su pecho y estómago mientras se corría, Yami gruñó mientras se apretaba profundamente en el muchacho y lo llenaba con la acumulación de sus deseos pertinentes. Yugi dio un pequeño suspiro de contenido, maullando cuando el espeso semen aterrizó sobre él desde el segundo pene –Aah- Yugi gimió, los ojos se cerraron brevemente antes de que la presión de la nariz de Yami contra la suya hiciera que sus ojos se abrieran.

-Verte así es una vista tan hermosa, pequeño. Venir a nuestro mundo es lo mejor para honrar nuestra presencia- susurró, presionando sus labios contra los de Yugi antes de permitir que el hipnotismo desapareciera de sus ojos. Yugi sonrió en el beso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yami mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Eran de felicidad como él habló, verdadera y absoluta felicidad. La puerta se abrió después dejando paso a Atem entrarar a la habitación. Sonriendo suavemente a la vista, se acercó al pozo. Yami estaba metido en una espiral suelta, la parte superior del cuerpo acurrucada en una pila de almohadas mientras en el centro de sus espirales dormía Yugi. Junto a ellos, en el borde del pozo, estaba la bandeja, desprovista por completo de sus dulces y probablemente culpable de su letargo después de sus actividades. La expresión pacífica de los dos calentó su corazón, regreso con el joven escriba para decirle que lo reemplazara por un par de horas, después cerró la puerta detrás de él. Moviéndose hacia el dúo durmiente en el pozo, pasó una mano por la mejilla de Yami, haciéndolo despertar de su sueño y luego mirar hacia arriba -Buenas tardes, Atem. Espero que la mayoría de tus deberes hayan terminado antes de venir aquí-

-Por supuesto. Aprecio un tiempo como este y estaría seguro de que no me ocuparía de las interrupciones para apreciarlo como se debe- Atem habló, bajando la cabeza para besar a Yami suavemente antes de volverse hacia el bulto colocado en sus bobinas. Su pequeña flor se veía tan pacífica y preciosa en el sueño, se sentía como un crimen despertarlo, especialmente después de lo que seguramente fue otra sesión placentera para él y Yami. Bajando la cabeza una vez más, Atem rozó un beso en el cabello de Yugi, absorbiendo su aroma, luego moverse para besar en su mejilla, sacando al chico de su sueño. Un bostezo suave lo abandonó, después se sento, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Disfrutaste tu tiempo, pequeño?-

Yugi miró a Atem, después le sonrió y asintió -Si, mi señor. Fue increíble, pero no esperaba menos- Yugi susurró, obteniendo una risa del dios mayor mientras enrollaba su forma más grande alrededor de ellos.

-Ahora que estamos todos en el mismo lugar y bastante contentos del día, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte, pequeña- Yugi miró a Atem, una pizca de miedo nublando su mirada antes de sentir una mano agarrando la suya, volviéndose hacia Yami a continuación.

-No hay nada que temer. De hecho, es muy importante y esperamos la mejor respuesta de tu parte-

-Tiene razón. Verás, mi dulce flor del desierto, hubo un pensamiento que me vino a la mente cuando estábamos solos. Estaba apilado sobre una miríada de deseo e instinto, pero el pensamiento final fue algo que me atrajo. Durante mi reinado, hubo una cosa que nunca pude lograr y la razón por la que apenas se conocía mi gobierno. Estoy seguro de que lo sabe bien con su conocimiento, ya que trabajó tan duro para encontrar mi sitio de entierro- Yugi parpadeó por un momento, volviendo a todo lo que había investigado sobre el Faraón sin Nombre. Sus hazañas, su caída, la pérdida de su nombre ¿Qué más podía faltar? excepto lo que toda dinastía faraónica necesita, y se dio cuenta de eso.

-Tú... nunca tuviste la oportunidad de tener un hijo, un heredero de tu trono. Así que tu gobierno duró tanto como tu vida sin nadie que te sucediera- Atem asintió, moviéndose para descansar una mano en su mejilla.

-Como cualquier realeza, el tiempo es un factor ignorado. Que tu vida es eterna mientras confíes en los dioses. Que no hay nada que te acorte la vida. Es por eso que mi reinado es conocido por muy poco, aunque hiciste todo lo posible para reconstruirlo, mi querida flor. Entre eso, su perfecta representación de las emociones que deseaba expresar más y mi instinto más básico deseando esto, traigo esta solicitud de los dos-

Retirando su mano solo para tomar las dos de Yugi entre las suyas. Atem contempló los amorosos charcos violetas. -Pequeña flor, si nos honras, abandona tu título de sirviente personal y conviértete en nuestra alma gemela por la eternidad. Bendícenos a los dos con los niños. Tenemos la magia para adaptarlo a tal tarea, pero queremos tu permiso. Yami es plenamente consciente de esta solicitud y también quiere esto-

Yugi no podía creer lo que oía, pero el dios mayor nunca mentiría. Especialmente a él. El hombre sabía bien que, si bien ostentaba el título de sirviente, nunca se le consideraba un sirviente sino un compañero personal de los dioses. Para satisfacer necesidades, nunca le pedirían a nadie dentro de los muros del palacio. Ellos lo buscaron y le confiaron tanto y mientras él les devolvía su amor en su totalidad, darles esto sería una mayor muestra del amor que les tenía. Sonriendo suavemente, Yugi levantó sus manos y presionó un beso en los nudillos de Atem -Sí, estaría muy feliz de ser tu alma gemela por la eternidad y darles a ambos los hijos que se merecen-

Atem y Yami sonrieron, despues el pequeño muchacho fuera llevado en brazos fuertes, un beso tocando las puntas de su cabello.

-Se harán los preparativos. Una vez que estén listos, lanzaremos el hechizo. Nuestro primogénito será un regalo para la línea Motou. Le debemos mucho a la familia que lo ha traído a este mundo y a nuestros brazos a su debido tiempo- Yugi sonrió y asintió, la cabeza se posó en el pecho de Atem cuando un ligero beso le rozó el hombro de Yami mientras se movía para colocar la cabeza allí.

-Me gustaría mucho. De hecho, es un gran honor criar a sus hijos- acurrucados juntos en la tenue iluminación de la habitación, se hizo una promesa. Un estatus elevado y un deseo cumplido, las arenas de Egipto sintieron que una bendición cubría la tierra, pero no de los dioses honrados en su reino mortal, sino algo más fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, y tenerme paciencia
> 
> este fics tiene una segunda parte que se llama "Nirvana"
> 
> aun no le e pedido autorización a su autor@ y no se cuando la traducire
> 
> si tienen muchas ganas de leerla busquenla por Nirvana por zephyrdragon362 ao3
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062832/chapters/52653505
> 
> besos


End file.
